¿Qué más da?
by icecreamheadache
Summary: [Cap 10 up!] Hermione y Draco son los nuevos Premios Anuales y ambos descubren una extraña manera de comunicarse mientras que conviven obligados... xD... lo sé... pesimo summary.. pero entren y lean :D... y no se olviden de dejar un rewiew
1. Indescriptible

Holas a todos:) felices fiestas! Espero que hayan sido buenos y que el viejito pascuero (o santa claus) les haya llevado los regalos que pidieron:P ... bueno, esta historia se me vino a la mente un dia de ocio tatal en mi casa y espero que cuando lo lean lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :) Nos vemoas la final del capitulo.

**¿Que mas da?**

_cap 1: Indescriptible_

La lluvia azotaba la ventana de la biblioteca con estrepito mientras las gotas se resbalaban rápidamente por el vidrio. Dese hacia un mes que la lluvia no cesaba en Hogwarts, y, aunque las cosas anormales suelen suceder en el mundo mágico con naturalidad... a todos les preocupaba un poco la insistente tormenta que no parecía disminuir con el tiempo, más bien, se mantenía constante.

Hermione Granger dio un gran suspiro que hizo que su flequillo se levantara en un gesto gracioso.

- ¿Acaso esta tormenta no piensa parar? - dijo Ron rascandose su pelirrojo cabello y arrugando la pecosa y alargada nariz. - Quiero salir... ¡Me siento claustrofóbico!

- Vamos, Ron... puedes ocupar esta especie de "tiempo fuera" para estudiar... - dijo Hermione mientras pasaba a la otra hoja de su estrepitosamente largo libro, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo mas racional y obvio.

- ¿Hermione... quieres que se me derrita el cerebro? - exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con ambas manos, como protegiéndola.

- ¡Ronald! ¡No puedes ser tan extremadamente exagerado! - dijo la chica mientras que el tono de su voz se volvía bastante mas alto. Mientras ellos discutían, Harry se arreglaba sus gafas redondas, las cuales se habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz por el susto que el repentino grito de su amiga le había provocado.

- No son exageraciones, Hermione! ¡Son precauciones que cualquier persona cuerda como yo tendría en cuenta. No quiero tener después cáncer de Ojo o el cerebro fundido por estudiar como Loco... o loca...- agregó Ron con un tono mas desafiante que sumiso.

- Chicos... me duele la cabeza...- dijo Harry bajito mientras una puntada en su cien anunciaba la venida de una gran migraña que pronto le partiría la cabeza en dos.

- ¿Ves, Hermione? Ahora le diste migraña a Harry - exclamó Ron mientras la apuntaba con el dedo, acusándola.

Hermione frunció peligrosamente el ceño y con un rápido movimiento de manos tomó el dedo acusador del chico y lo comenzó a torcer, con cierta diversión maléfica.

- No vuelvas a apuntarme con tu largo y huesudo dedo - amenazó la chica mientras que Ron entrecerraba los ojos denotando el dolor que le producía la castaña.

- ¿Es una amenaza? - preguntó él mientras que Hermione lo miraba severamente, con esas miradas que solo ella y la profesora McGonagall sabían dar. Harry se masajeaba su cien tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

- Es mas bien una advertencia - dijo secamente la chica y comenzó a torcer el dedo de Ron hacia atrás. El chico lanzó un fuerte alarido, mas audible de lo que hubiese querido.

- Ahahahahahaha! Hermione! Dejalo, me duele - exclamó Ron parandose de su asiento, Hermione sonrió con autosuficiencia y soltó el dedo de Ron. En ese momento vieron como una figura se paraba frente a ellos tapando el poco de luz que emitía el sol que se colaba a la biblioteca.

-¿Acaso no pueden estar sin hacer escandalo? ¿O solo es porque tienen una patológica necesidad de llamar la atención? - escupió un chico alto y delgado, mientras arrastraba las palabras. Draco Malfoy los miraba con desprecio desde la puerta escoltado por sus dos guarda espaldas gigantones: Crabbe y Goyle.

Hermione bufó, Harry frunció el ceño y Ron dio un gruñido casi inaudible.

- Perdón... - comenzó la señora Pince apareciendo detrás de la estilizada figura de Malfoy - me parece que están hablando en un tono demasiado alto... agradecería que bajaran el tono.. O si no... ya saben lo que tienen que hacer - agregó con una voz autoritaria. Demasiado autoritaria para el gusto de Malfoy, el cual hizo una mueca de desagrado arrugando su fina nariz.

- Vamos...- ordenó el rubio a sus grandulones seguidores, los cuales obedecieron casi sin pestañear.

- Vamos nosotros también... - exclamó Harry mirando con odio declarado al rubio platino. - Me está doliendo aún más la cabeza...

- OK... - dijo Hermione cerrando su libro con pereza... solamente le faltaban 124 paginas para terminarlo... se levantó mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia azotando el techo de Hogwarts.

- Pero por favor no peleen... - dijo una suplicante voz perteneciente a Harry mientras seguía masajeando su cien con insistencia. - gritan demasiado...

- Está bien Harry - dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono mientras los tres cruzaban la puerta de la biblioteca, muy cerca de Malfoy y de sus seguidores. Tal vez demasiado cerca.

- Pero... en verdad creo que le va a dar un "frikiti" si sigue estudiando tanto... los ÉXTASIS son en como 124545256 meses mas... - dijo Ron a Harry por lo bajo, el cual lo miró divertido, apesar de su dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Argggg! (N.d.A: Eso es un sonido de rabia :P) Que no me va a dar ningún "frikiti", ni un "Ay" ni un "zuacate" si estudio... mas bien lo que me van a dar será una beca...- exclamó la chica, disgustada.

Bastante alto... tan alto que Draco Malfoy se volteó a mirarla con una irónica sonrisa de lado, la cual claramente decía: "¿A ti? ¿Una beca de estudios? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser conserje?"

Hermione se enfureció en ese mismo momento. Era como si hubiese escuchado esas palabras de la mismísima boca de Malfoy. Se adelantó a sus dos amigos, cegada por una fuerza que la llevaba vuelta una furia hacia el Slytherin y le susurró al oído: "por lo menos mi padre no tendrá que amenazar de muerte a nadie para que yo tenga dinero.. Prefiero ser conserje a estar asesinando inocentes"

Malfoy se paró en seco, mirando a Hermione con una cara sin expresión, pero con sus ojos grises acuchillando cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué diablos me dices eso, Granger? - dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. Estaba sorprendido... si lo estaba. Pero no podía demostrarlo. No debía. ¿cómo diablos esa sangre sucia supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso Granger sabia legilimancia o era una especia de vidente?

- Ehhh... - dijeron Ron, Harry, Crabbe y Goyle en coro.

- Hermione... ¿vamos? - agregó Ron con los ojos como platos mientras le tiraba de la manga de la túnica, con miedo.

Pero Hermione no reaccionaba, estaba mirando fijamente a Malfoy, y él a ella. La chica, con una cara desafiante... y el chico, con una llena de desprecio.

- OK... vamos - respondió ella al fin, sin despegar los ojos de la gélida mirada del chico. "Te detesto" decía la mirada de él. "Te detesto aún más" le respondió ella de la misma manera.

Hermione se volteó, dispuesta a irse y tratando de calmar su creciente odio por el slytherin cuando algo la detuvo.

- Espera - dijo Malfoy y la agarró por la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera.

En el momento que las frías manos de Malfoy hicieron contacto con la tibia piel de Hermione, una sensación _indescriptible_ recorrió el cuerpo de la gryffindor, y ella podía apostar que el slytherin lo había sentido también.

Lo delataba la chispa que se encendió en sus grises ojos.

¿Y que les pareció?? Si quieren hacer feliz a una ociosa niña solo tienen que hacer click en GO y decirme que piensan de mi fic... Es solo el comienzo asi que esperen las sorpresas :D Se acepta de todo: desde halagos hasta cosas como : "Como se te ocurre inventar una historia como esta! Estas Loca!"

Nos veremos... bye

Milli Lovegood & My Imaginary Friend


	2. Pelea Silenciosa

Hello!! Como están hoy? Mmm... tengo mucho sueño... no se que decir asi que aquí va el segundo cap. :) Aps:

Entre guiones ( - ) : Dialogo entre los personajes.

Entre comillas ( " ): pensamientos y miradas...

Para entender mejor :)

* * *

_cap 2: Pelea_ _Silenciosa_

Hermione se quedó mirando sorprendida la fría mano de Malfoy, el cual después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la soltó con asco reflejado en su expresión. (N.d.A: para Draco...Tocar una sangre sucia!! xD) Le molestaba que ella lo sacara de sus casillas, la muchacha era simplemente una sabelotodo insufrible e insoportable.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella desafiante mientras se pasaba la mano izquierda por su muñeca, con un gesto de estarse limpiando.

-El profesor Snape y McGonagall nos esperan en el despacho de ella- escupió el chico con una cara de asco que ella jamás había visto.

Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle solo miraban con cara de signo de interrogación... el odio de ambos era tan denso que ninguno tenía el valor de acercarseles... ni menos hablarles.

-¿Tienes que ser ahora?- preguntó ella mientras se arreglaba el flequillo con un toque de elegancia, como diciendo: "tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a un lugar contigo"

-Pues si quieres que la vieja te quite puntos...- comenzó el rubio mirando hacia el lado, haciendose el pensativo.

-Primero: No le digas vieja... y segundo: Esta bien, iré ahora mismo.- exclamó ella mientras agitaba las manos en signo de no quererlo escuchar más. - Chicos, los veo en la cena- agregó ella mirando a Harry y a Ron, mientras cambiaba su cara y su voz a una dulce y tierna.

-OK- respondieron robóticamente ambos, sorprendidos por la aparente doble personalidad de su amiga. Hermione les sonrió y se volvió al slytherin. Su cara se volvió inexpresiva y llena de desprecio.

-¿vamos avanzando? Por favor... - dijo secamente. El chico la miró con desagrado y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Conocía muy bien el camino... y no era porque la hubiesen castigado muchas veces...(NdA: Jajá... castigar a Hermione?? ) sino porque ella era la favorita de McGonagall ... y claro, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Iban caminando por un pasillo oscuro... (NdA: sé lo que creen que ocurrirá... jeje :P ) Hermione caminaba detrás de Malfoy, el cual iba bastante rápido, como queriendo salir de eso lo mas pronto posible.

"Por lo menos no tengo que hablar con él" pensó mientras Malfoy llegaba a la puerta del despacho de la profesora.

El chico se quedó mirando la puerta con pereza reflejada en sus ojos y las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione llegó unos segundos después e hizo lo mismo... mirar la puerta. Para ella era lógico que como Malfoy había llegado primero, él debía abrir la puerta. Era obvio, lógico y además un signo de buena educación... o por lo menos cordura.

Pero Draco Malfoy desafió todas las leyes de la lógica: No abrió la puerta, ni siquiera hizo el ademán de verla... sólo se quedó allí, sin hacer nada.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, no iba a abrir la puerta... Ah, no... sabía exactamente lo que el chico quería hacer, quería hacerla desistir. Abrir la puerta era el "Deber Social" del chico, a él se le había ocurrido llegar primero.

Pasó casi medio minuto. Hermione comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie derecho, contando los segundos que estaba desperdiciando por la pereza de Malfoy. Odiaba perder el tiempo. Y eso era estar ahí, perder el tiempo. Finalmente dio un suspiro y miró al chico que estaba a su lado. Él hizo lo mismo.

"¿No piensas abrir la puerta?" dijo ella con su mirada. Era obvio que él no le entendería. Hermione usaba ese tipo de lenguaje con Luna y Ginny, sus amigas, pero...

"¿Por qué debería?" respondió él de la misma extraña forma. "Tú hazlo"

Hermione bufó.

"No pienso hacerlo" respondió ella con una mirada mientras levantaba peligrosamente la ceja izquierda.

"Yo tampoco" dijo él con una perezosa mirada.

- No cederé - dijo ella, utilizando la voz. Era extraño, pero acababa de tener una conversación con Malfoy a base de miradas.

- Yo menos - respondió él observando la hora en su reloj. Como desperdiciaban tiempo las sangre sucia...

Hermione iba a decir algo como "estúpido engreído" cuando la puerta que estaba frente a ellos se abrió de repente. Detrás de ella estaba la profesora McGonagall tan furiosa que le temblaban los orificios de su nariz.

-¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí, parados como estatuas?!

* * *

Y? Que les pareció? Solo hagan click en GO y haganmelo saber :)

Bye

Milly Lovegood & My Imaginary Friend


	3. La Buena Nueva

Hello!! Aquí estoy yo denuevo... agradecida por los rewiew que me han dejado... son demasiado liiindas :') lagrimita de felicidad Este capitulo lo he escrito en mi cama, mientras estaba a punto de quedarme dormida junto a mi peluche Ronald... xD OK, las dejo de molestar y aquí va el 3 capitulo llamado... bueno... esta abajo. Bye xD

* * *

_Cap 3: La Buena Nueva_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall subiendo el tono para que ambos chicos le tomaran atención. Hermione la observando, mientras notaba que los orificios de su nariz se movían al compás de lo que decía... y draco la miraba, pero con el cerebro desconectado. En realidad, draco había desconectado su cerebro hacía tiempo. En ese momento, Hermione reaccionó. No podía estar observando como se movían los orificios de la nariz de su "mentora" en vez de responderle.

-Ehh... estábamos apunto de entrar... , es decir... - Hermione miró fugazmente a Draco - ... Malfoy iba a abrirme la puerta cuando usted se adelantó.- agregó, mientras disfrutaba de la idiotez que acababa de decir.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos. Estaba hartandose de esto.

McGonagall los miró a ambos, como estudiandolos. Ella era capaz de oler los problemas antes que cualquier otro profesor con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos, enmarcados por sus gafas de montura cuadrada... Que Draco secretamente detestaba, incluso una vez había soñado con patearlos en frente de la profesora para ver cuan grandes se volvían los orificios de su nariz.

-Pasen, y rápido. O si no, tal vez tendré que darles una moneda para que se muevan - dijo con su usual tono brusco y tajante, ese que hacia que te sintieras como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

Hermione entró primero, un poco asustada, seguida por un aburrido Malfoy. El despacho de la profesora, ubicado en el primer piso, era minúsculo, con una chimenea acogedora y demasiado grande comparado con el resto. Y sentado al lado de ella, tratando de calentarse un poco estaba nada mas y nada menos que Snape.

Con su piel cetrina iluminada solo por el fuego, su cabello grasiento, su nariz ganchuda, sus dientes chuecos y amarillentos con una sonrisa torcida hacían que en la mente de Hermione comenzara a sonar la música de _Sicosis_... mientras se imaginaba que Snape se levantaba y la perseguía con un cuchillo en las manos mientras sonaba de fondo un _"Turururururu"_ diabólico.

-Vaya, vaya... la señorita Granger... siempre tarde, no?- dijo Snape con su voz baja y glacial. _"Tururururururu"_ Hermione se estremeció, saliendo de su visión de snape haciendola pedacitos. Hermione jamás había odiado tanto a alguien, ni siquiera a Malfoy lo detestaba con tanta intensidad.

-Muy bien, no perdamos mas tiempo... - dijo la profesora McGonagall interrumpiendo deliberadamente a Snape. - tenemos una noticia importante que darles... la cual debería haber llegado mientras estaban de vacaciones, pero por un par de complicaciones, las damos ahora - Draco sonrió un momento, ya sabía exactamente lo que iban a decirles. Miró a Hermione. Ella, al contrario, no sabía nada, y pensaba en todas las horripilantes cosas que le podían decir.

-Minerva... Me encantaría darles las buenas nuevas yo mismo...- dijo snape desde la esquina donde estaba sentado. Los orificios de la nariz de la profesora McGonagall temblaron un momento. Odiaba ser interrumpida.

-Severus... - dijo volteandose al profesor - Yo los llamo, yo les doy las noticias...- dijo un poco enfadada. Hermione miró a Snape para ver su reacción... solo levantó una ceja. Draco bufó, era demasiado bizarro lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Querida Minerva...te recuerdo que yo soy el jefe de la casa del señor Malfoy, por esto creo que yo debería darle la noticia...- agregó mientras su torcida sonrisa desaparecía.

-Querido Severus... - Hermione y Draco se miraron algo aburridos.-Yo también soy jefa de casa, de la señorita Granger... y por si no lo recuerda ella sacó mejores calificaciones... o como su alumno...- dijo McGonagall levantando su dedo indice.

-Si, pero...- comenzó Snape mas enfadado que paciente. Y así comenzó una discusión parecido a "mi caballo es más grande que el tuyo" entre Snape y McGonagall.

Hermione los miraba entre sorprendida y divertida. Draco ni siquiera los miraba, observaba la hora pasar en su reloj de plata tra vez. "Como les gusta perder el tiempo a los profesores" pensó esta vez. Al parecer, todos estaban en un complot para que él perdiera tiempo aquel día. Suspiró más que aburrido.

-Granger, eres Premio Anual, igual que yo. Listo, fin de la historia, ahora vayámonos. - dijo sin mirar a Hermione cuando ya había perdido toda la poca paciencia que tenía. Snape y McGonagall se callaron de repente. Hermione quedó estática.

-Señor Malfoy... - dijo McGonagall rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había apoderado del pequeño despacho - arruinó la...

-¡¿Sorpresa?!- exclamó Hermione- ¡¿De verdad cree que esto es una sorpresa?!- dijo mientras se acercaba a la profesora.

- Pues...- comenzó la profesora McGonagall mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Tiene algún impedimento para ser Premio Anual.. O cree que no lo merece?- preguntó Snape con sorna. Hermione negó con la cabeza, aun sorprendida.

-entonces está decidido. Disculpen nuestra demora, pero hubo un problema con un chico que tenía las mismas calificaciones que el señor Malfoy y...- en ese mismo instante, Hermione desconecto su cerebro para poder meditar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tendría que convivir con Malfoy... todo el séptimo año... su último año en Hogwarts, sería un infierno. No lo creía. No podía ser.

-Muy bien... ¿Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien?- escuchó Hermione de un lugar que parecía ser muy lejano.

-ehh... si, estoy bien.- mintió. ¿como se iba a sentir bien? Tendría que pasar el resto de el año con el odioso, malcriado, estúpido e insoportable de Malfoy.

-Entonces pueden irse- dijo McGonagall, satisfecha de haber sido ella quien les dio la noticia al fin y al cabo. Draco se volteó y salió por la puerta, con su cara sin expresión. Hermione lo imitó, después de un momento.

"_¿Por qué¿Qué hice mal¿acaso no di suficiente dinero en la iglesia¿No ayudé lo suficiente a Neville? Yo no me merezco esto!!" _Hermione repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor dio un gran suspiro. Iba a entrar cuando Draco la llamó.

-Granger...- dijo tan bajo que Hermione pensó que él no quisiese que lo escuchara. - ¿acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que McGonagall dijo?- comenzó recobrando su pose de chico malo e irónico.

-No- dijo Hermione. Draco levantó una ceja.

-Pues tienes que hacer tu maleta... para que los elfos la lleven a la torre.- dijo mirando sus zapatos. "Están demasiado gastados... los compre la semana pasada y ya se les hicieron arrugas" pensaba, esperando una respuesta de la chica.

-No- dijo ella. Escuchando al lluvia mas fuerte que nunca. Draco levantó la otra ceja.

-¿a qué te refieres con no?- dijo él, intrigado y divertido por la cara de muerta que Hermione tenia desde que les dieron al feliz noticia.

-Yo misma llevaré mi maleta.- dijo recobrando un poco de color - Tengo mis dos manos para llevar mis propias maletas a la torre... no necesito que alguien me haga los mandados... - agregó ya mas decidida.

"_No como tú"_ dijo con la mirada al chico. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco se arregló el cabello y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "La P.E.D.D.O. en acción" susurró sarcástico mientras se dirigía a su sala común.

* * *

¿hay Alguien ahí?

Siento el retraso pero esto del Año Nuevo me dejo 0 aporte por unos días... Aquí esta el tercero, es un capitulo de transición así que es mas de enlazar caps... Pronto viene el cuarto OK! Gracias por leer & Bye

H a p p y - N e w - Y e a r !!


	4. Reacciones Opuestas

1Hola! Como están? Les quería agradecer muchísimo sus rewiew! Me hacen demasiado feliz cuando los leo. Prometo hacer mas largos los capítulos ok? ;) después de un par de días sin tener ni una pelusa en la cabeza, vuelvo con el chapter 4... Se trata de las diferentes reacciones de los amigos de Hermione al saber las buenas nuevas ... Nos vemos al final del capitulo :D

* * *

_Cap 4: Reacciones opuestas_

_-¡¡¿¿Qué¡¿Cómo que vas a vivir con Malfoy?! _

Hermione metió su rostro entre sus manos y Harry se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando. Ron había dicho aquello, mas bien gritado, _demasiado _fuerte en frente de _demasiada _gente.

-¿Es en serio, Her? - preguntó Harry mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Hermione asintió con el rostro oculto aún. Algunos chicos de Gryffindor, incluso de otras casas los miraban y cuchicheaban sobre lo que Ron había gritado en _"una exclamación bastante audible"_ según él, que quería que sólo Hermione escuchara.

Los incesables murmullos aumentaron cuando el susodicho (NdA: osea Draco :P ) entró al Gran comedor, con su típica apariencia de que nada podría importarle menos que estar allí. Hermione hizo un hueco entre sus dedos para poder ver al Slytherin sentarse en su mesa con una mueca de superioridad sorprendente.

-Muy bien... ¿Por qué todos me miran?- preguntó Draco mientras sacaba un poco de cereal y se lo echaba a la boca. En realidad, Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a ser observado por las chicas de todas las casas, pero esta vez, incluso los hombres no le sacaban los ojos de encima. O era el "lado B" de Hogwarts o había algo que el rubio no sabía.

-¿_Vivirás _con la sangre sucia?- preguntó Pansy, mientras su voz sonaba más chillona que nunca. De pronto todos pensaban que compartir la torre de Premios Anuales se convertía inmediatamente en "_vivir juntos_"

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Draco, sorprendido, y no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara inmediatamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ahí estaba Granger, mas roja que el cabello de "Weasel" (NdA: comadreja en ingles xD) el cual parecía endemoniado. En realidad, Draco no se dio cuenta que la mirada de odio que lanzaba Ron, era para él. Y claro, no podía faltar, Potter, el gran-salvador-del-mundo-mundial se trataba de desatorar de su jugo.

-¡Qué linda imagen para comenzar el día!- exclamó Draco sonriendo burlón hacia la mesa de gryffindor, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la pregunta de Pansy.

* * *

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Luna Lovegood mientras saboreaba una varita de regaliz.

-¿Entonces qué?- replicó Hermione mientras miraba con gula la suculenta varita de Luna.

-Vamos, Hermione... - dijo Ginny Weasley que estaba arrodillada abrazando un almohadón. - ¿Como es _vivir _con Malfoy? - los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban con picardía.

-Ginny... no creo que esto se llame "_vivir_" con Malfoy... - respondió Hermione sacando de su golosa mente la varita de Luna.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la sala común de la torre de los Premios Anuales, vestidas con sus pijamas y comiendo dulces. Luna y Ginny preguntando y Hermione evitando responder.

-¿pero pasan la noche juntos no?- dijo Luna terminando su varita. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabia perfectamente que Luna no tenia ninguna doble intención con la pregunta que había echo, pero igualmente no pudo detener a su mente, la cual inmediatamente creó una linda imagen mental de lo que sería "Pasar la noche con Malfoy"

-¡Lunaaa¡pero que atrevida!- exclamó Ginny riendose.

-Quiero decir... que duermen juntos...- comenzó Luna tratando de arreglar lo que acababa de decir. Pero falló, Hermione se sonrojó aún más.- Esta bien , creo que no puedo arreglar eso...- exclamó Luna, rindiendose.

-Ahaha... Hermione... ¿como se ve dormido?- preguntó Ginny soñadora.

-Gin... jamás lo he visto dormir...- respondió Hermione monótonamente, mientras se tomaba el cabelo en una coleta.

-pero de seguro se ve bien... si es tan guapo!- dijo Ginny mirando el cielo - si le sacamos su ironía, su fobia por los hijos de muggles, su padre desalmado...

-... su frialdad...- agregó Luna.

-claro!... sus guardaespaldas grandulones y feos, su maldad y su egocentrismo sería un gran pretendiente.- terminó Ginny, suspirando.

-Ginny tiene razón, Hermione...- dijo Luna asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Según lo que Ginny y Luna decían, para que Draco fuera un "gran pretendiente" habría que sacarle el cerebro y dejarlo sin árbol genealógico.

-¡Eres tan afortunada de _vivir _con él!- exclamaron Luna y Ginny al unísono.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde las "Buenas Nuevas" y Draco y Hermione ya estaban instalados en la torre de los premios anuales.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione y Draco entraron a la torre de los premios anuales. Hermione con sus maletas en las manos, y Draco, con un elfo domestico llevando las suyas a cuestas. Ella dio una pequeña mirada y de inmediato quedó maravillada. Su sala común era inmensa, con estantes llenos de libros y una hermosa y acogedora chimenea... en ese momento, Hermione se vio sentada cerca de ella calentandose, con Harry y Ron, conversando y divirtiendose. Sonrió para ella y Draco rodó los ojos._

_-Esta es mía- dijo él, apuntando con un fino y largo dedo a la habitación de la izquierda. Hermione iba a decir algo como _"donde tiene escrito tu nombre"_ cuando él agregó. - Ahí lo dice, Granger. _

_Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Miró a la derecha, donde estaba su habitación._

_-Por lo menos la mía tiene una puerta más linda- dijo bastante alto para que Draco la pudiera escuchar. Se volteó para mirar la reacción del chico. "Eres tan infantil" decías claramente la mirada del slytherin. _

Y esa fue la ultima vez que Hermione recordaba haber hablado con Draco. Desde ese momento, ambos jamas volvieron a coincidir, exceptuando unas irrelevantes tres veces en clases. Hermione se levantaba muy temprano, pero Malfoy siempre se había ido mucho antes. En el transcurso del díaHermione trataba de pasarlo la mayor parte en la sala común de Gryffindor con sus amigos o en la Biblioteca, estudiando para los "cercanos" ÉXTASIS, mientras que Malfoy hacia sabe dios que cosas y en la noche, Hermione llegaba derecho a su cama, y por lo que parecía, Draco jamas estaba en su habitación.

Hermione se despidió de Luna y Ginny, las cuales se iban a dormir a sus dormitorios mientras el pensamiento de _"Vivir con Malfoy" _le parecía cada vez mas lejano a la realidad.

* * *

Y que les pareció?? A mi me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo :P Solo una cosa: eso del salvador-del-mundo-mundial lo había visto en otro fic.. Pero no me acuerdo:P Solo por si a caso

Nos leemos

Bye

PD: no se olviden de dejarme un rewiew!! Solo hagan click en GO & me harán Felizz :D


	5. Durmiendo con el enemigo

Hulaaa Como están?? Yo estoy contentisima, jamas pensé que iba a recibir tantos reviews! (Eso no significa que no quiera mas xD) jeje, aquí les dejo el capitulo cinco, con cariño & obviio un poco mas de interacción entre nuestros personajes, creo que lo abran adivinado después de leer el titulo... pero no se dejen llevar por él... muahahahaha! xD Nos vemos al final del cap!!

* * *

_Cap 5: Durmiendo con el enemigo_

Era sábado. Un lluvioso y frío sábado, elegido como el día de la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia el baño de chicas acompañada por Ginny y Luna.

-Vamos chicas!! Más rápido!!- exigía Luna mientras caminaba considerablemente mas apurada. Hermione y Ginny bufaron.

-Adelantate tu!- dijeron al unísono. Luna asintió y corrió hasta el baño. Las chicas llegaron un minuto más tarde para ver como Luna salía del baño a lavarse las manos.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en el frío suelo del baño, ignorando los chillidos de Myrtle. Todas sabían que el baño de niñas de Myrtle era el único lugar donde nadie jamás entraría, menos a escuchar las conversaciones de otros.

-Muy bien, Her... - dijo Luna acomodandose el cabello en una trenza de lado, la cual le quedaba mas desarmada mientras avanzaba.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?- preguntó Hermione mientras estornudaba.

-¿estás enferma?- dijo Ginny tomando la frente de Hermione, viendo si tenia fiebre con un gesto algo exagerado. En realidad, Hermione estaba resfriada, pero no era como para preocuparse.

-Ehh... pues...- Hermione iba a decir algo como "¿No crees que estas haciendo un escandalo innecesario?" o algo por estilo cuando Ginny pegó un salto que asustó hasta a Luna.

-¡¡Hermione Jane Granger de Malfoy!!- exclamó Ginny sin sacar la mano de la frente de Hermione, la cual puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar como su amiga la llamaba "Hermione Jane Granger de MALFOY" Desde que ella y Malfoy eran premios anuales, Ginny y Luna no se cansaban de molestarla con el slytherin. ¡Que equivocadas estaban! Pensaba Hermione, ya que ella y el rubio no tenían ninguna interacción... pero lo que Hermione no sabia era que gracias a sus queridísimas amigas esa situación estaba a punto de cambiar. (NdA: Muahahahahaha)

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- preguntó Hermione sacando la mano de la chica de su frente, molesta por el nuevo apodo que le había inventado.

-¡Como que qué pasa! Pasa que estas ardiendo en fiebre!- exclamó Ginny arrugando la nariz.

-¡¿Como puede ser eso posible?!- exclamó Luna fingiendo indignación. La lluvia caía más fuerte que en la madrugada.

-¿O es que tal vez te acaloraste porque mencioné a Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos, maliciosa.

-¡¡Ginevra Weasley!!- exclamó Hermione como respuesta. Ginny la miró diciendo "Lo siento :P"

-Pues, Her... En verdad tienes fiebre, creo que no deberías ir a Hogsmeade - dijo Luna mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de la castaña. Hermione rodó los ojos. "Tampoco pensaba hacerlo" dijo con la mirada . Aunque no lo aceptara, Hermione se sentía como "tocando el violín" entre sus amigas, las cuales irían con Ron y Harry.

-pensaba quedarme y leer algo en la biblioteca o...– Hermione fue interrumpida por una mano de Ginny tapando su boca.

-No, no, no... tienes que descansar... puedes leer, pero en la comodidad de tu sala común...- dijo con un toque de paranoia en la voz. Hermione levantó los hombros. "Como quieras" dijo con la mirada.

Un extraño brillo se apoderó de los ojos de Ginny y de Luna.

-Muy bien, Her. Entonces nos vamos tranquilas sabiendo que descansaras en tu sala Común- dijo Luna acomodando su varita tras su oreja.

-Vamos chicas, que se nos hace tarde!- se escuchó desde la puerta. Era Harry, sonriente y despeinado.

-¡Apuración, apuración!- exclamó Ron, asomando la cabeza por encima de Harry. Las tres chicas se levantaron.

Ginny y Luna se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo de Hermione.

-Cuídate, vamos a ir a visitarte a tu torre cuando lleguemos- dijo Luna.

-No hagas nada que yo no haría- le dijo Ginny. Hermione sonrió, medio divertida, medio confundida.

-Her... ¿No vas?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-No, ella no va. Está enferma- dijo Ginny. Harry frunció el ceño aun más y se acercó a Hermione. Hizo el mismo gesto que Hermione comenzaba a odiar, ponerle la mano en la frente.

-vete inmediatamente a la cama- dijo Harry, con un voz casi paternal. Hermione sonrió, se despidió y dio media vuelta hacia su torre.

Ginny y Luna chocaron las manos en un signo de triunfo mientras una chispa de malicia iluminaba sus sonrientes rostros. Ron las miró, preguntón.

-S.E.C.R.E.T.O- respondió Luna tomandose del brazo del pelirrojo mientras salían al patio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione entró a su torre sintiendo que cada centímetro de su adolorido cuerpo pesaba algo así como una tonelada. Abrió la puerta que llevaba a la Sala Común y cuando atravesó el umbral sintió como la puerta se cerraba sola tras ella, dando un sonoro estampido que hizo que el chico que dormitaba sentado en el sofá diera un pequeño salto, pero sin despertar. Hermione se acercó al sofá... "Su sofá" para encontrarse con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, durmiendo como un angelito (NdA: con cola de diablo, por supuesto! xD) Hermione frunció el ceño... como era posible que el horrible Draco Malfoy se viera tan inocente y adorable durmiendo. Draco se volteó, perezosamente. Hermione recordó inmediatamente las palabras de Ginny "_pero de seguro se ve bien durmiendo...¡ si es tan guapo!"_ Hermione analizó la frase de Ginny mientras que se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá, al fin y al cabo era SU sofá. Ella jamás había encontrado a Malfoy un chico guapo, sabía que el chico era bastante "agradable a la vista"pero jamás podía ver más allá de la irónica y desagradable sonrisa que parecía tener pintada en la cara, y los ojos de hielo que despedazaban a quien se le ocurriera la suicida idea de mirarlos y enfrentarlos.

Hermione miró otra vez a Malfoy, se veía mal, con marcadas ojeras debajo de sus dormilones ojos y mas pálido de lo normal. Hermione se sorprendió, debería de haber pasado muchísimo tiempo sin verlo, el chico incluso parecía mas delgado.

La lluvia comenzó a azotar el techo de la torre más fuerte que antes, Hermione reprimió un estornudo y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Vio que el slytherin también parecía tener frío, entonces, medio atemorizada y medio curiosa tomó la mano del chico. Ahí estaba denuevo esa sensación indescriptible pero prefirió ignorarla. En realidad, el chico estaba congelado.

Hermione soltó la mano de Malfoy, sacó su varita y silenciosamente prendió la chimenea con el encantamiento _Incendio. _Vio lo acogedor que se veía el lugar... Crookshanks dormitaba perezosamente en el otro sofá de Malfoy, entonces Hermione decidió leer, con la luz de la hermosa chimenea, ignorando olímpicamente otra vez que su peor hiperarchienemigo dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Fue a su habitación y buscó su libro y su peluche favorito. Se acomodó al lado de Malfoy, abrazó a Ronald (peluche en forma de cabeza de jirafa bautizado así por tener manchas pelirrojas xD) y abrió su libro en la pagina 342. En ese momento y con ese ambiente, incluso los "Importantes Descubrimientos de La Magia Moderna" parecía un potente somnífero incluso para Hermione, la cual cedió pocos minutos después ante los brazos de Morfeo mientras la chimenea crepitaba con alegría y la lluvia no cesaba ni un ápice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos con pereza, pestañeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz que emitía el fugo de la chimenea. No recordaba haberla encendido, pero agradecía que lo estuviera.¡, pues se estaba congelando. Se arregló un poco el cabello y miró a su alrededor. Estaba tan cansado cuando llegó que ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de llegar hasta su habitación.

Una de las actividades favoritas de Draco era analizar las cosas y las personas, por lo que comenzó a dar un pequeño análisis a su entorno. Ahí estaba la hermosa y elegante chimenea al frente, un cuadro de una niña saltando _"Horroroso" ... _El gato de Granger _"aceptable" _... la puerta de la habitación de Granger _"más linda que la mía"... _la alfombra _"Muy humilde para mí"... _Granger _"tiernísima"... _un cojín... esperen... Granger¿Que hacia la sangre sucia durmiendo al lado de él abrazada a un bobalicón peluche de cara de jirafa?!!

Draco abrió sus perezosos ojos con sorpresa. La mismísima sangre sucia dormía plácidamente a su lado, ignorando que en la cabeza del rubio comenzaban a nacer hasta los pensamientos y conjeturas mas absurdas. Draco se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con las manos y se levantó, sigiloso. No quería que Hermione despertara... era. Además de bochornoso, algo sumamente incomodo y bizarro. Draco cruzó la sala Común dispuesto a salir mientras absurdas preguntas se cruzaban por su pervertida mente.

¿Por qué Granger había decidido dormir allí¿Con él¿Por que no dormía en su habitación¿Por que la encontró tan tierna mientras dormía¿Por que diablos una mujer de 17 años duerme abrazada a un peluche en forma de cara de jirafa¿Por qué parecía que la lluvia golpeaba no solo en el techo sino que también en su cerebro¿por que...

Los ridículos pensamientos de Malfoy fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un extraño y especial suceso... la puerta para salir de la torre estaba cerrada, no solo con llave, sino que también por un hechizo. Draco maldijo para sus adentros y reprimió otro estornudo. Sacó su varita sigilosamente y conjuró hasta lo impensable para abrir la bendita puerta, pero ella se resistía. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia. Granger era la sabelotodo, de seguro tendría alguna explicación razonable y un hechizo el cual lo liberaría de esa bizarra situación.

"Él y ella solos en una acogedora sal común mientras que la mayoría del colegio NO estaba e iluminados solamente por la romántica luz de la chimenea" A Draco le sonó a película porno barata y le dieron nauseas. Fue directo a despertar a Hermione, no permitiría tal "suicidio social"

* * *

Jeje:. Que les pareció?? A mi me encantó escribirlo :P ... tal vez el próximo cap se demore mas en aparecer porque estaré de vacaciones pero no sera mucho! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Bye

& no se olviden de dejarme un lindo Review!!


	6. 10 preguntas

Hula! Disculpen la demora, pero estaba en el sur de chile, entre huemules, araucarias & cóndores xD... aquí, sin mas preámbulo les dejo un capitulo que a mi me encanto escribir...

* * *

_Cap 6: 10 preguntas_

Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione y comenzó a observarla. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, las piernas acurrucadas contra su pecho y abrazaba a un estúpido peluche asexuado con forma de cara de jirafa, el cual lo "miraba" con sus ojos negros (consistentes en dos bolitas negras echas de hilo) con cara de "¿acaso tengo monos en la cara?". Draco frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. En ese momento, Crookshanks; que se encontraba escondido en las penumbras, como esperando su entrada triunfal; se levantó y ronroneó justo al lado Hermione. Ella abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba tan cansada, solo quería seguir durmiendo. Hermione levantó la vista de su gato y recen en ese instante vio a Malfoy, que estaba parado frente a ella. _Ligeramente_ inclinado, _ligeramente_ ruborizado, _ligeramente_ disgustado.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, escéptica. Arrugó la nariz y se saco un mechón que le caía sobre la frente. Draco se levantó e inmediatamente cambió su postura de _"¡Oh, no quería despertarte!"_ a la otra más común en él, la muy conocida por todos _"Soy un Malfoy, si te acercas te dejo durmiendo, pero para siempre" _

-Malfoy...- dijo Hermione, con una voz tan serena que hasta ella se sorprendió. Draco se arregló el cabello, mientras enceraba sus dormilones ojos, haciendo un análisis completo a la situación, la imagen de una "película porno barata" quedó sepultada en l mas profundo de su pervertida mente.

-Granger...- respondió él, como haciendole el favor de responderle. Hermione bajó sus descalzos pies en la "demasiado humilde" alfombra y dejó a Ronald en sus muslos.

-Entonces...- dijo ella, tratando de sacarle palabras al rubio, era obvio que algo quería decirle.

-Granger... estamos encerrados...- dijo él, como si la idea no lo desquiciara. Un Malfoy no puede parecer desquiciado frente a una Sangre Sucia. Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, preguntando con la mirada - La puerta que nos saca de aquí no se puede abrir...

Hermione lanzó inmediatamente una mirada asesina a la puerta, como si mirandolo, aquel pedazo de madera se sintiera intimidado y se abriera.

-¿y por casualidad intentaste con "alohomora"?- preguntó ella, más sarcástica que amable. Draco se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-¡Qué inocente, sangre sucia!... he probado todos los hechizos que se me han venido a la mente... - respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño ¿Cómo era ella capaz de subestimarlo?

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Hermione dejando a ronald recostado en el sofá y levantándose para ir a la puerta.

-¿cómo que qué hacemos¡qué harás tú!- dijo Malfoy sentándose en el sofá de ella con las piernas cruzadas. Crookshanks saltó desde el suelo y se acomodó muy cariñosamente al lado de Malfoy. El slytherin lo miró, altanero. El gato le maulló, divertido.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? Tú eres el que está paranoico aunque quieras ocultarlo - dijo Hermione mientras tocaba la cerradura de la puerta. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero el misterioso encierro le parecía tener una especie de firme Lovegood&Weasley... pero Hermione decidió ignorar eso, tal y como ella solía hacerlo con las cosas importantes.

-Yo no estoy paranoico, Granger...- exclamó Malfoy, pero Hermione podía escuchar como en la mente de él sonaba aquella diabólica melodía de Sicosis tan conocida por ella. Hermione se volteó y vio como Malfoy acariciaba , al parecer, sin darse cuenta a crookshanks en las orejas y miraba a Ronald con expresión de disgusto.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor?- preguntó Hermione, acercandose al sofá con expresión cariñosa. Draco miró confundido a la chica hasta que descubrió que le hablaba al gato. Y cayó en cuenta... Hermione lo trataba como a una cosa en frente de su mascota. Hermione le dio unas cuantas palmadas al gato en la espalda y se dirigió a la derecha. A la "linda" puerta que llevaba a su habitación.

Tampoco abría... eso era más extraño aún... Hermione comenzó a agarrarse un pequeño rizo que tenía en la parte mas baja de su nuca, pensando. Se dirigió a la izquierda y posó su mano en el frío picaporte de la puerta de Draco, el cual miraba el "paseo" que Hermione había realizado con una mirada aburrida y estornudando de vez en cuando.

-¡Genial!- dijo la gryffindor al final, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y frustración mientras que se sentaba en la alfombra dandole la espalda al fuego, que aun crepitaba, testigo de la locura que pronto comenzaría.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Draco mientras que pasaba sus largos dedos por el frondoso pelo de crookshanks, el cual ronroneaba complacido y ponía la cabeza contra el brazo del chico.

-Las puertas de nuestras habitaciones están cerradas también- respondió Hermione, disgustada.

-Oh...- exclamó Malfoy agarrandole las orejas a crookshanks y moviendolas en un ritmo infantil.

-"Oh"... ¿Es eso lo que me vas a decir?- exclamó Hermione tomando a Ronald y abrazandolo contra su pecho como una niña pequeña.

-Ahora tú te pones paranoica...- dijo él, increíblemente calmado.

-tú no estás muy feliz con esto tampoco- dijo ella, acertando. Aunque quisiera disimular, Hermione era muy buena en eso que llaman "ver a través de las personas" y aunque la adivinación no era uno de sus fuertes, sabía que lago de vidente tenía.

-Está bien... ¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Malfoy moviendo ahora las patas de crookshanks en el mismo ritmo.

-podríamos mandar una lechuza o algo así...- comenzó Hermione, pero desistió inmediatamente. La lluvia era tan fuerte que ninguna lechuza llegaría a hogsmeade, incluso se sintió algo tonta cuando Draco la miró, burlón. El viento azotó la ventana tan fuerte de un momento a otro, que ambos chicos pensaron que se trataba de un ciclón, crookshanks se asustó y se acurrucó más a Malfoy.

Hermione miró a su gato, y él le devolvió la mirada desde los cómodos brazos de Malfoy. "Traidor" le dijo moviendo los labios pero sin hacer ningún ruido. El gato maulló y se subió a las piernas del chico, el cual miraba la escena como quien mira una película aburrida.

-Si no podemos llamar a nadie tendremos que esperar hasta mañana...- comenzó Draco acariciando toda la espalda de crookshanks, tratando de no perder el control.

-¡No! No, no, no...- exclamó Hermione entre horrorizada ante la idea de estar todo el día y la noche con Malfoy; y la sensación de haber descubierto una solución.- No será necesario... Ginny y Luna vendrán a verme cuando lleguen de hogsmeade... - agregó Hermione , satisfecha con ella misma. Tal vez Draco no tenía amigos que lo visitaran, pero ella si, amigos que se preocupaban por ella, Hermione abrazó más fuerte a Ronald.

-¿y qué pasa si no lo hacen?- dijo Malfoy mirando las llamas de la chimenea que pronto se apagarían. Hermione se removió en su sitio, acomodó a Ronald en sus muslos y puso las manos en su cintura.

-Me lo han dicho y yo creo en ellas- exclamó con un toque de reproche en sus palabras, incluso parecía ofendida. Malfoy se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios, aburrido. Pasaron 5 minutos donde nadie habló. Draco y Hermione detestaban perder el tiempo haciendo nada, pero el ambiente era tan denso que o sabían de que hablar.

Hermione comenzó a hacer esas típicas conjeturas y cálculos absurdos que las personas ociosas hacen cuando ya no tiene nada que hacer... como que algunas veces, Ronald parecía tener vida... como que algunas veces, Crookshanks ronroneaba de distintas formas si estaba enojado o feliz... suspiró. Deberían de ser mediodía máximo, los alumnos volverían después de las 6... 6 horas... así... sentada, con dolor de cabeza y con Malfoy. Callados... Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Malfoy como inspeccionandolo.

El slytherin acariciaba robóticamente a Crookshanks, con la mirada perdida y escuchando la lluvia. Hermione comenzó a hacerle cariño a Ronald... Draco parecía imperturbable... no se veía ni aburrido, ni incómodo, ni nervioso... solo se le notaba ocioso. Hermione juntó fuerza y abrió la boca.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos de Malfoy. Él levantó una ceja, inseguro de que si le hablaba a él o al gato.

-Claro...- dijo al darse cuenta que Hermione esperaba una respuesta de él - Siempre quise un gato...

-Ohh...- dijo Hermione, moviendo las orejas de Ronald. Quería que crookshanks estuviera con ella, no con Malfoy.

-Mi turno- dijo Draco despeinando a crookshanks con una voz u tanto seductora. Hermione lo miró confundida.- Mi turno de hacer una pregunta- respondió. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué duermes con un peluche como ese?- exclamó Draco, pasando de su imagen imperturbable a una mucho más alcanzable y curiosa. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos, la chimenea crepitó fuerte.

-Pues... ya me acostumbré a dormir con él, si no lo tengo a mi lado no puedo conciliar el sueño.- dijo Hermione casi avergonzada. Se sentía pequeña al lado de Draco, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y una pose de "Rey en su Trono", en cambio ella estaba sentada en la alfombra en una pose de "pordiosera pidiendo comida"

-Ohh... - dijo él, olvidando acariciar a crookshanks. Volvió el silencio. Crookshanks miró a Draco, pero como no lo tomó en cuenta, saltó a los brazos de Hermione. Draco lo miró a los ojos. "Traidor" le dijo moviendo los labios al igual que lo había echo su dueña hace un momento.

Hermione tomó a crookshanks muy cariñosamente, lo puso de espaldas y comenzó a hacerle cariño mientras que cantaba sin darse cuenta.

-_"Frère Jacques, frère Jacques... Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? ... Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines... ding dang dong, ding dang dong..." _

-¿Es francés? - preguntó Draco, curioso esta vez. Hermione paró de cantar, sonrió.

-Si, todas mis vacaciones las paso en Paris, se algo de francés.. Ero no es como para alardear de eso...- respondió ella casi cordialmente.

-¿Y...- comenzó Draco pero Hermione lo interrumpió

- Acabo de recordar que te saltaste mi turno de preguntar- dijo ella tomandose el cabello con las manos. Draco asintió, algo confundido. ¿en qué momento se había convertido en un cuestionario?

Hermione sonrió complacida. Draco bufó, aún la veía como una sangre sucia sabelotodo y para rematar de Gryffindor. Ella aun lo veía como el engreído malcriado de slytherin.

-Entonces puedo hacer dos preguntas_- _dijo Hermione levantando dos de sus dedos.

-Está _(achuuuu!!) _bien- dijo Draco entre un estornudo.

-¿Estás enfermo? - preguntó ella sin darse cuenta. Draco se arregló el cabello, algo sorprendido.

-si, tengo gripe- respondió, rascandose la nariz para no estornudar denuevo.

-¿Por eso no fuiste a hogsmeade?- replicó la chica inmediatamente, poniendose de rodillas y dejando a crookshanks sin apoyo.

-además de eso, no tenía ganas de ir- Hermione observaba expectante.

-Ohh.. Pero ¿t- Draco la interrumpió levantando un dedo y chasqueando la lengua.

-Mi turno- dijo sonriendo burlón (NdA: Ahaha Lo amooo!!) Hermione arrugó la nariz y levantó un dedo como pidiendo la palabra. Draco movió la cabeza, aceptando.

-hagamos las reglas de esto- dijo Hermione cruzandose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza, con voz mandona. Draco asintió poco convencido mientras que se encogía de hombros. - Bien.. Serán... mmm.. Diez preguntas, una por turno y con una respuesta que valga la pena... no quiero monosílabos, ok?- terminó Hermione con cara de autosuficiencia. Draco asintió con la cabeza y levantó el dedo pidiendo ahora él la palabra. Hermione hizo un ademán con la cabeza, invitandolo a seguir.

-Primera pregunta- dijo él- ¿desde cuando eres la jefa de esto?- Hermione arrugó la nariz.

-No soy la jefa- dijo ella cruzandose de brazos y haciendo como un puchero enfadado- tu puedes hacer una regla si quisieras- Draco estornudó. - Mi turno... ¿Por qué quieres controlarlo todo, Malfoy?

-No quiero controlarlo todo...- dijo torciendo sus labios en una mueca de desdén. - No quiero que **tú **lo controles todo, que es diferente- Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

-Mi turno... ¿Porqué no puedes entablar una conversación civilizada?- atacó Hermione levantandose del suelo.

-si puedo entablar conversaciones civilizadas, Granger... solo que necesito gente civilizada con quien hablar- respondió Draco mirando a Hermione muy molesto.- Mi turno... ¿para que comenzaste este juego?- preguntó él levantándose también.

-para no tener que soportar 6 horas aburridas contigo, y yo si soy civilizada, _Malferret _(NdA: Combinación de Malfoy Y ferret, que significa hurón en ingles) Mi turno... ¿Qué problema tienes con este juego?- exclamó Hermione tan rápido que Malfoy se demoró un poco en responder.

-Ninguno, es solo que tú quieres controlarlo todo, Hermione!- exclamó el rabioso- Mi turno¿Qué clase de padre llama "Hermione" a su hija?

-Dos dentistas maniáticos y fanáticos de las películas mitológicas... mi turno ¿qué persona con dos dedos de frente le pone "Draco" a su hijo?- Hermione estaba rabiosa... y Draco también.

-¡Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy, para que sepas, Granger! - exclamó el slytherin acercándose cada vez más a la chica... quería estrangularla, acuchillarla, cortarla en pedacitos, meterla en una bolsa de basura y lanzarla a la primera masa de agua que encontrara... o más fácil sería sólo ignorarla.

Pero Draco Malfoy no podía ignorar a Hermione Granger... Oh no... ella era para él como una patada en el trasero, la piedra en la punta de su zapato... siempre le contestaba sus insultos, los daba vuelta para que él quedara como idiota, era un dolor de estómago constante...

Hermione se quedó allí, estática mirando a Draco. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Tu turno- dijo ella sin despegar sus castaños ojos de la gélida mirada del chico. El slytherin sintió una punzada en la sien...y lo supo, para describir a Hermione mejor que nada... ella era un dolor de cabeza. ¿como era posible? Las mujeres se desmayarían o se pondrían rojas, mínimo, al tenerlo tan cerca. Miró su nariz, arrugada por el enfado. Hermione estaba muy ruborizada, pero Draco sabia que no era por su "encanto".

-¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó él, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. La chica se sorprendió... y bajó la mirada, nerviosa. "Mierda" pensó, había perdido, no quería dar su brazo a torce... todo por la estúpida pregunta de Malfoy. Volvió a mirarlo. "Espero la respuesta" decían los grises ojos del chico.

-No lo sé...- dijo algo confundida- ¿para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó. Draco se acercó suavemente a la chica y posó sus labios en la cálida frente de ella. Casi... Casi cariñosamente. Hermione quedó petrificada.

"Dejavú" susurró lentamente. Eso era lo más parecido a un dejavú que jamás había vivido. Draco se alejó de ella casi tan o más sorprendido que la chica... No se había podido controlar.

El silencio se apoderó de los dos otra vez. Hermione bajó denuevo la mirada, se rendía. Lo que Draco había echo la sobrepasó, se alejó tres pasos y se mordió la uña de su pulgar.

-Te toca responder- dijo ella, mirando a crookshanks desperezarse. No quería que Draco notaralo nerviosa que se sentía, de seguro que se burlaría descaradamente de ella. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! El chico en realidad estaba más avergonzado que ella.. Lógicamente, ya que él era quién se había comportado como loco... Draco sacó la imagen mental de él y ella hace un minuto y volvió forzadamente a la realidad.

-¿qué preguntaste?- Draco escuchó inmediatamente el sonido de una chichara en su mente que indicaba que había cometido un error... sonaba como un _"Wrongggggg"_. Claro que se había equivocado... co esa respuesta había dejado en evidencia que se había "ido" por un momento del planeta tierra.

-Que para qué querías saber si tengo fiebre...- dijo Hermione sacando la seguridad perdida.

-No sé...- _"Wrongggggg"_ ¿qué estaba haciendo? - es solo una pregunta...- Hermione se sentó en e suelo, algo más clamada. Parecía que había superado un poco el dejavú.

-Pues creo que ya lo sabes...- dijo mirando a crookshanks denuevo, tratando de pedirle ayuda.

-mmm...- masculló él sentandose nuevamente en el sofá.- mi turno...- agregó sorpresivamente- ¿Por qué te juntas con Potter y Weasley?

Hermione levantó la vista lo más lento que pudo. Sonrió para ella.

-Porque son las únicas personas que en realidad me escuchan y entienden- respondió calmadamente- Mi turno... Porque te juntas con Parkinson y Zabinni?- Draco miró la ventana, la lluvia había parado un poco.

-Porque si...- Hermione sintió un retorcijón en su estómago. Eso significaba que ellos no lo entendían- Mi turno... ¿Y Lunática Lovegood Y la chica Weasley?- Hermione frunció el ceño y su nariz volvió a arrugarse, gesto que Draco no pasó por alto.

.Son mis amigas... pero son menores... y no es lo mismo que Harry y Ron- respondió mirando la débil lluvia. La temperatura había bajado un par de grados de repente.- Mi turno.. ¿Te gusta ser quien eres?

Draco sonrió de lado, haciendo que Hermione sintiera que su estómago se encogía.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy muy afortunado de ser quien soy... además de ser muy guapo- Hermione quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo- soy hijo único, esto acostumbrado a tener lo mejor de todo, soy superior a muchos en riqueza, inteligencia y legado mágico, estoy por encima de las reglas y puedo manipular cualquier situación a mi favor... ¿No lo ves¡soy perfecto!

Hermione quedó con la boca abierta, Draco era ultra-hiper-archi-super-egocéntrico!

-Si pudiera...- agregó el chico -... me invitaría a mi mismo a una cena... bailaría conmigo mismo y luego me haría mío- terminó, sacando un poco de su sentido del humor. Hermione lanzó una carcajada que trataba de ocultar. Draco sonrió complacido- Mi turno.. ¿Te ha gustado mi broma?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y miró directamente a Malfoy. No lo creería si se lo hubieran dicho pero estaba pasandola muy bien con Malfoy.

-Sí- respondió segura- mi turno...- Draco la interrumpió con poniendo un dedo en su frente.

-No quiero monosílabos- dijo lentamente. Hermione se acomodó en su lugar y crookshanks se fue a un sillón más lejano.

-Me gustó tu broma porque tienes un buen sentido del humor. Podrías ser así siempre.- Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido "¿así como?" dijo con la mirada.- Así no tan Malfoy y más Draco- respondió ella.

Hermione ya lo había notado, cuando Malfoy estaba con sus conocidos, porque el no tenia amigos, se comportaba mucho mas simpático. Mucho menos Malfoy y mucho más Draco. El slytherin se quedó sin palabras por un momento, y luego dio una débil sonrisa. Hermione había dado en el clavo.

-Mi turno...- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio- ¿te molesta mucho si te digo Draco en vez de Malfoy? Después de todo vivimos juntos... - el chico se rascó la nariz, como analizando la idea.

-No hay problema- respondió Draco algo pensativo- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Creo que "Draco" es mucho más lindo que "Malfoy"- Hermione miraba fijamente a ronald- además si quieres puedes llamarme Hermione, incluso ya lo hiciste hoy- lo invitó la chica poniendo su primera sonrisa dirigida a él.- Quiero hacer una tregua- agregó. Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza- Mi turno...- Hermione quería decir algo como "Amigos" pero sabía que Draco jamás aceptaría ser amigo de ella, así que solo atino a decir un aburrido "Tregua?". Draco alcanzó la mano de la chica y la estrechó en un signo de afirmación. No era un monosílabo así que lo tomaron como una respuesta válida.

-Mi turno...¿sabes lo extraño que es esto?- preguntó Draco, sonriendo divertido.

-Lo comprendo, Draco- dijo ella, recalcando la voz en la ultima palabra... sonaba lindo- Mi turno... ¿Me odias tanto como yo creo?- pregunto Hermione temiendo por la respuesta. Draco miró por la ventana, había dejado de llover.

-No sé cuanto crees que te odio- se limitó a decir con una misteriosa sonrisa.- Mi turno... - dijo Draco aun estrechado la cálida mano de Hermione entre sus largos y fríos dedos, cuando escucharon unos pasos estruendosos, un par de gritos, como alguien lanzaba un hechizo a la puerta y la abrían con rapidez.

Era una voz femenina, ambos chicos pusieron atención a la puerta que se abrió de par en par , dejando a la vista a una apurada Ginny y una nerviosa Luna.

-¡¡HER...!!- comenzó Luna, pero cuando vio a su amiga y a Draco "tomados de la mano" se le fue la inspiración.- ...mione...- terminó mas seria. AL verlos así, a la luz de la chimenea, con nadie mas en la torre su mente también voló hacía una película porno barata.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, como si hubiese visto lo más increíble del mundo. Draco y Hermione se soltaron rápidamente.

_"Mierda"_ pensó Hermione. De seguro Ginny y Luna ya tendrían listo para mañana las invitaciones para la boda de ella y Malfoy.

_"Mierda"_ pensó Draco. Lo sabía, acababa de ocurrir el muy temido "suicidio social".

* * *

Ahaha por fin terminé!! Nota mental: Nunca escribir tanto en cuadernos, es una tortura pasarlo al computador.

Bueno! Que les pareció? Diganmelo por favor!! Solo click en GO & me harán feliz :D

Besos con sabor a Frutillas con cremaa!!


	7. Un Hombre & Una Mujer No Pueden Ser Amig

1Hula! Como están.. Pues yo algo triste :( Me he acostumbrado a tener muchos reviews en cada capítulo!! Pero no importa, seguiré con mi historia hasta el final! Que será dentro de poco :D Nos vemos al final del capitulo... si es alguien lo lee ...

* * *

_Cap 7: "Un hombre & una mujer no pueden ser amigos"_

-¡¿QUÉ¡¡¿CÓMO QUE TE QUEDASTE AYER CON MALFOY?!!- Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos. Parecía que Ron estaba acostumbrandose a gritar las cosas privadas en el desayuno.

-Ronald ... ¿serías tan amable de calmarte un poco?- dijo ella sacando su ruborizado rostro de su escondite para ver al pelirrojo y, para su pesar, como algunas chicas de slytherin la miraban feo.

-Eso, Her...- exclamó Ginny como animandola, que estaba sentada al lado de Harry.- ¡Tú no tienes porqué meterte en los asuntos de Hermione y Malfoy!- agregó la pelirroja, ahora dirigiendose a su hermano.

-¿Tienen asuntos en común?- exclamó Harry, mirando con cara de interrogante a Hermione. Luna emitió una risita.

-¡Nada que ver, Harry! Ginny y Luna andan inventando cosas... - respondió Hermione, lanzando una mirada asesina a sus dos amigas. Lo sabia muy bien. Sus amigas habían hechizado la puerta para que ella y Draco se quedaran encerrados. Hermione no sabia como ellas se enteraron que el chico no iría a Hogsmeade y se quedaría en la Sala Común... pero estaba tan enojada que su orgullo no le permitía preguntarles.

-Pero te quedaste con él...- dijo Ron muy enojado, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione dio un suspiro y vio como entraba Draco al comedor. Con cara de sueño y de no querer que nadie le hable. Hermione se quedó un rato mirandolo, cosa que Ron no paso por alto.-¡¡¡Y lo miras!!!!

En ese momento, Draco volteó su perezoso _(NdA: & hermoso )_ rostro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione lo supo. Había escuchado el comentario de Ron. El rubio sonrió complacido, le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Hermione caminaba perezosamente a su torre, había terminado su ronda habitual y se sentía más que cansada. Le había tocado hacer las rondas con Ron... lo que la desgastaba aun más. El chico la atiborraba de preguntas y comentarios como:_ "¿que te hizo Malfoy?" _o _"¡No puedes seguir viviendo con él!" _A los que Hermione respondía con un cordial _"Vete al diablo" _o _"Estoy cansada de tus tonterías Ronald"_ .

En realidad, Hermione estaba muy molesta con el pelirrojo... desde ese nefasto día, en que Ron se encargó de comunicar a todo el alumnado que Hermione y Draco se habían quedado en la torre, Hermione no había hablado nada con Draco. Absolutamente nada. Y aunque no lo admitía, le apenaba la idea de que su _"relación"_ con Malfoy hubiese seguido igual que antes de las diez preguntas. Todo estaba igual a antes. No lo veía al despertar, ni al ir a dormir... nada. Pero claro que no había comunicación, si desde aquel día ni Ron ni Harry se despegaron de ella. Era enfermante, lo único que faltaba era que la acompañaran al baño!

Hermione posó su cansada mano en el picaporte de la puerta a su torre, con la fija idea de llegar, sacarse la ropa y tomar el baño más largo de la historia, para luego dormir en su cómoda cama abrazando a Ronald y soñar con los angelitos... pero al abrir la puerta todo su plan se fue al diablo.

En su sofá estaba Draco Malfoy, leyendo un libro y acariciando a Crookshanks como quien acaricia a la mascota de toda su vida. Hermione abrió sus perezosos ojos con estupor y poso sus manos en su cintura. Era el momento perfecto para... esperen... ¿ella quería hablar con él?

-Hermione... que gran sorpresa!- dijo Draco al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz. Hermione arrugó la nariz.

-¡Draco! Que sorpresa para mi también...- comenzó la castaña, con la misma voz- es demasiado extraño verte aquí, en tú sala común, y no en cualquier otra parte...- terminó, sentándose en el sofá. Al fin y al cabo era su sofá.

-Ja ja ja, Granger- dijo él, riendose burlón- no creo que nos encontremos en otra parte si te la pasas todo el tiempo con weasley y potter pegados a ti...

Hermione se sacó la túnica. Draco había encendido la chimenea y hacia bastante calor en el lugar. En ese momento, la chica se preguntó porqué no se fue a dar el baño y después a dormir... no porque se lo encontrara en su sala común significaba que tenia que conversar con él.

-Bueno... son mis amigos... y se preocuparon después de que Luna y Ginny les dijeran que nos vieron...- dijo la chica mirando directamente a crookshanks, como si un gato fuese mas interesante que Draco Malfoy.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Draco cerrando su libro y dejandolo al lado de él. - ¡¡Incluso chicos de slytherin me preguntaban si eramos amigos¡Era increíble!- agregó Draco arreglandose el cabello. Hermione se sorprendió por la actitud de Draco... en realidad parecía que estaba respetando la tregua.

-¿Es en serio¿Creían que eramos amigos?- preguntó Hermione realmente curiosa, recalcando la voz en la palabra "Amigos".

-Sí... ¡Incluso según ellos nosotros "vivimos" juntos!- dijo él algo molesto. Hermione reprimió una risa con una tos. En realidad todos pensaban que tener las habitaciones en la misma torre era automáticamente "vivir" juntos.

-No te rías, Granger! No es tema para la risa... es muy serio... - dijo tomando el libro denuevo. -¡Tú y yo nunca podríamos ser amigos¡Jamás!. Hermione arrugó el ceño.

-¿Y por qué sería eso, Mr. Malfoy?- preguntó ella, entre curiosa y enojada. Estaba segura que Malfoy respondería con el viejo cuento de la sangre y del legado mágico y toso eso, pero se equivocaba.

-Porque un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos- respondió, tan seguro de lo que acababa como si estuviera científicamente comprobado. Hermione se enfureció ante tal respuesta.

-¿Qué¿De donde sacaste eso Malfoy?- preguntó ella, molesta.

-Es obvio, Granger- respondió él, apoyando su espalda en el sofá - un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos porque el sexo siempre se interpone- Hermione quedó boquiabierta. Eso era lo más absurdo y poco inteligente que jamás había escuchado.

-¡Malfoy¡Eso es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado!- dijo ella, tomando a Crookshanks entre sus brazos.

-¿Como puedes decir eso, Granger? Todos lo saben...- dijo él, volviendo a su lectura. Hermione le quitó el libro de las manos y se acomodó.

-Quiero que me expliques esa tonta teoría- dijo, mientras dejaba el libro lejos del alcance del chico, el cual, increíblemente no se molestó por el gesto de Hermione, solo le limitó a bostezar.

-Está bien- comenzó, reprimiendo un estornudo.- un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos porque el sexo siempre se interpone entre ellos, siempre...pues siempre querrán acostarse el uno con el otro- terminó satisfecho.- ¿me devuelves mi libro?- Hermione lanzó un bufido de asco.

-No te lo devuelvo, porque no me haz convencido. ¿Como es eso de que siempre van a querer acostarse con el otro? Mis dos mejores amigos son hombres y jamas se me ha pasado por la mente acostarme con ellos.- dijo ella con cara de asco. Draco sonrió e lado, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara levemente.

- Pues tal vez tú no quieres acostarte con ellos, pero ellos si contigo- respondió resueltamente- A weasley se le notaba desde primero y a Potter desde el año pasado...- Hermione sintió nauseas-Así que el sexo igual esta allí entremedio y termina destruyendo la relación.

Draco cogió el libro de la mano de Hermione, sonrió complacido y se enfrasco en su lectura por un par de minutos en los cuales Hermione no dijo nada.

Era asqueroso. Horrible. ¿Como se le ocurría pensar eso? Ella y los chicos eran los mejores amigos del mundo... y el sexo jamas se había interpuesto.

-Eres un pervertido, Malfoy- dijo ella al fin, mirandolo fijamente. El chico levantó una ceja y dejo de leer para mirarla fijo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Hermione- dijo, casi sin sarcasmo en la voz. La chica se levantó y se fue a ordenar los cojines del otro sofá. Si seguía mirandolo así de seguro se iba a sonrojar y el chico se burlaría de ella.

-En realidad, Malfoy...- comenzó sin mirarlo- ... creía que la razón por lo cual no podíamos ser amigos era porque tu eras de sangre pura y yo no...- termino de decir, algo sorprendida._ "¿Que diablos estás haciendo, Hermione, por qué le conversas?"_

-Oh, claro... olvidaba eso- comenzó el chico desde su espalda- No podemos ser amigos porque tu eres una sangre sucia.- terminó sonriendo socarrón. Hermione sintió que le echaban un cubo de agua fría en la espalda. Draco Malfoy jamás dejaría de ser el idiota que siempre había sido. Se volteó rápidamente, llena de rencor hacia el rubio, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá, en una pose de comodidad extrema y con el tobillo de su pierna derecha en su rodilla izquierda, como un rey en su trono.

-Pues no creo que la sangre pura que tienes en tus venas te haga mas feliz...- soltó con frialdad, estaba muy decepcionada- ...más bien, pareces una mala copia de tu padre... Dra-co- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba al chico, amenazadora. Draco frunció los labios y sus ojos se tornaron ásperos y duros. Se levantó y dejo el libro en el sofá. Se acercó tanto a Hermione que tuvo que agachar el rostro para verla a los ojos y demostrarle lo molesto que estaba. Hermione ni siquiera pestañeó, desafiante.

-Qué lástima que por tu condición de SANGRE SUCIA los únicos chicos que se te acercan sean esos idiotas de Weasley y Potter- dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado. Sorprendentemente para el rubio, Hermione lanzó un bufido de autosuficiencia mientras sonreía burlona.

-Ahh... Draco... ¡qué celoso eres!- dijo ella arreglandose el flequillo. El chico levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué debería estar celoso de esos idiotas? Ellos tienen que soportarte todo el día- respondió Draco. Hermione frunció peligrosamente el ceño, lanzó un suspiro cargado de odio y disgusto y se acercó mas al chico.

-¡TE ODIO!- le dijo a pocos centímetros de su cara, rozando la punta de su nariz, mirandolo con todo el odio que pudo demostrar.

-¡YO TE ODIO MÁS!- respondió Draco de la misma manera. Acuchillandola con la gélida mirada.

-¡YO TE ODIÉ PRIMERO!- replicó Hermione sin darse cuenta de so estúpido de su respuesta. Draco lanzó un gruñido, se acercó a Hermione, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Con rabia, con resentimiento, con deseos de que se callara.

Hermione se quedó estática por unos segundos, donde su estómago se comprimió hasta el tamaño de un alfiler. Cuando Draco se separó de ella, la chica se alejó un par de pasos. _"Mierda" _pensó la chica. Le había gustado. Dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, lo más confundidas que jamas había estado. Dejando en la sala a un mas confundido Draco.

"_Mierda"_ pensaba el también _"Eso ni yo me lo esperaba"_ se dijo a sí miso tratando de evadir la verdad. Secretamente y aunque él no lo aceptara, también le había gustado. Y mucho.

* * *

Millycent se acerca tímidamente mientras que se muerde una uña- ¿Les gustó?- pregunta con cara de pena.- Espero que si, porque a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Lamento lo poco, pero necesitaba subirlo ahora, porque pronto no podré- termina de hablar. Como no se escucha nada ni nadie, da media vuelta y se va con la tristeza reflejada en su caminar. xD

Hooola!! Y, que les parece? Solo click en GO y me harán muiiiiii feliz! Ah! Y muchos besos a Sanasakura.. Quien por dejarme el review numero 50 se ha ganado el siguiente premio... chanchanchaaaan: Mi cariño xD

Nos vemos

Bye


	8. Situaciones Inesperadas

Huuuuulas Como están? Sé que me he demorado mucho, pero es que estaba llena de exámenes y todas esas cosas raras que hay que hacer cuando uno se va a operar... so.. Aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora entre los protagonistas? Muahahaha... en realidad ni yo lo sé, pero veamos que resulta de todo esto... nos vemos al final del capítulo!!

* * *

_Cap 8: Situaciones Inesperadas_

-¡¡¿QUÉ!!¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS A QUEDAR EN HOGWARTS PARA NAVIDAD?!!- Hermione se levantó abruptamente de su asiento con la cara desfigurada por el enojo_ (NdA: brrr que miedo xD) _

-¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY... PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITAR MI VIDA PRIVADA EN EL DESAYUNO!...- Ron quedó de piedra, Harry se atragantó con un pedazo de pan y todos se quedaron mirandolos con cara de signo de interrogación.- ... por favor...- terminó ella algo azorada.

-Woooooooolas- escucharon desde la entrada- ¿que te paso, Her¿Por qué gritas como lunática?- Luna Lovegood entraba al comedor con cara de sueño y el pelo revuelto. Hermione suspiró algo cansada y se acomodó para que Luna se sentara a su lado.

El enojo con ella y Ginny se había esfumado un poco... mas aún después de lo que había pasado la otra vez. Hermione lo había bautizado como "_El-beso-robado-que-ella-nunca-jamás-quiso-ni-le-gustó"_ claro que no se lo había dicho a nadie aún. De solo recordarlo se sonrojaba y le entraban ganas de matar a Malfoy.

-Nada, Luna... es que Her se queda para navidad...- respondió Harry al darse cuenta que Hermione estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para responderle a la rubia.

-Ohh...- dijo Luna, sonriendo un poquito- .. Bueno... sus razones tendrá.

Hermione escuchó eso y llevó su vista inmediatamente a los grandes ojos de su amiga. Parecía como si lo supiera... ¿lo sabia? Hermione tosió muy marcadamente llamando la atención de su amiga.

-¿Qué...- comenzó Luna pero Hermione con un casi desapercebido "shh" y comenzó a hacer gestos con su cara hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, mientras que en su mente le decía "VAMOS AFUERA"

Luna no entendía, Harry miraba curioso y a Ron se le notaba la vena de la frente cada vez más. Hermione seguía apuntando hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor con los ojos fijos en su amiga. "Maldición¿por qué no entiende?" pensaba mas que molesta con la situación. De repente, Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar a Hermione.

-¿Por qué apuntas a Malfoy con la cabeza?- preguntó enojado. Hermione paró de hacer su "disimulado gesto" para mirar hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, con su típica pose de chico malo, apoyando su espalda en el umbral de la puerta y mirando a quien pasara como si fueran basura. Hermione maldijo su mala suerte (NdA: xD) y volvió su mirada a Harry.

-Noooo... Harry! No es eso... no apuntaba a Malfoy...- dijo Hermione poniendose más roja que un tomate. En ese instante salió Luna a su rescate.

-Claro, Harry! Es que era un gesto para mí... para que saliéramos...- dijo Luna levantandose y tomando a su amiga para salir del Gran Comedor. Ron quedó mirándolas con cara de poco amigos y Harry sólo se limitó a suspirar.

* * *

-Muy bien, Her... vas a tener que explicarme todo...- empezó Luna mientras caminaban cerca del lago, congelado y con un toque de melancolía. Hermione suspiró, mientras pensaba en alguna buena escapada.

-¿Donde está Ginny?- preguntó Hermione poniendo la cara más angelical que pudo.

-Durmiendo- respondió Luna casi inmediatamente. No quería rodeos, quería respuestas.

-¿Y... no desayunaste?- dijo Hermione tratando de salir del paso.

-Comí en la noche- Luna sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer su amiga.

-¿No sabes que eso es malo para la salud? ... te hace tener sobrepeso

-No pienso ser modelo

-Ahh... ¿y si te pagaran mucho dinero para serlo?

-Creo que lo pensaría.

-Ohh... si, Luna. Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor... ¿sabías que eres muy linda? Te ves genial en traje de baño... ¿crees que me veo bien en traje de--

-¡Hermione!... no quiero tener conversaciones medio lésbicas contigo... así que dime qué es lo que pasó con Malfoy- Hermione tragó sonoramente mientras se sonrojaba hasta la médula¿ahora sólo con escuchar su apellido se pondría roja?- Ahora...

Hermione suspiró apesumbradamente y se recostó en el frío pasto apoyandose en un sauce, invitando con la mirada a su amiga. Luna se dejó caer en el pasto con una gracia que hizo sonreír a Hermione entre su agonía. Porque claro, decirle la "humillación" que le había echo pasar Malfoy con ese_ beso-robado-asqueroso-que-jamás-disfrutó-y-que-sacó-completamente-de-su-memoria_ era más humillante aúnPasó un minuto de silencio en el que Luna esperó en completo silencio... Dos minutos, Luna se mordía las uñas completamente aburrida. Tres minutos, Luna golpeaba las puntas de sus dedos en el duro y frío pasto. Cuatro minutos, Luna explotó.

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER¡CUENTAMELO TODO INMEDIATAMENTE!- Hermione pegó un salto y se sonrojó - Muy bien... ¿ me dirás por las buenas o por las malas?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó el tono de voz utilizado por su amiga. Asintió con la cabeza en un ritmo casi fúnebre y tragó aire para comenzar. Luna la miraba con toda la atención que ella podía proporcionar.

-Pues, el otro día, cuando me pelee con Ron en la ronda... ¿sabías que Ron puede ser muy posesivo?- Luna lanzó un bufido y la miró con cara de "Te mataré si no continuas" así que Hermione volvió a tomar aire y se removió en su puesto.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó Luna calmandose un poco. Al no recibir respuesta, Luna prefirió utilizar plan más simple. Adivinar.

-Ehh...- era lo único que Hermione balbuceaba.

-¿es con Malfoy, cierto?- preguntó Luna, tanteando. Hermione asintió con la cabeza en ese mismo ritmo de funeral que había utilizado antes.

-si- dijo al final, como si fuese una gran tortura aceptarlo. Luna frunció el ceño. Lo que había sucedido debía de ser muy terrible. La mente de Luna pasó desde una violación hasta torturas.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó Luna denuevo, con ese tono mas o menos curioso. Hermione se sonrojó aun más¿era posible eso¿Sonrojarse hasta opacar el cabelo de todos los weasley juntos?

-Pues...- comenzó Hermione rascandose la nariz, sin mirar a su amiga, que al contrario de ella, la miraba con mayor intensidad cada vez.

-¿Te golpeo?- preguntó Luna tratando de sacar información.

-No...- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-¿Te insultó?

-No...

-¿Te violó?

-¡Por el amor de dios¡Luna¡Claro que no!- exclamó Hermione poniendose más roja que antes, a Luna le parecía que su amiga iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¿Te amenazó?

-No...

-¿Te dijo que eras la persona que más odia en el mundo?

-No...

-¿Te besó?

Hermione se volteó tan rápido que su cuello hizo un muy audible y doloroso "crack" mientras que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas normales. Luna comenzó a esbozar una pícara curva en sus labios hasta que solo se veía en su cara una sonrisa gigante.

-¿te besó¿Malfoy te besó¡¡Ohh, que emoción¡te besó¡Oh, Dios mío¡Oh, Dios mío!- Luna seguía con sus extrañas expresiones y grititos mientras que Hermione escondía su cara entre sus manos.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en los que Luna dijo todas las barbaridades posibles según Hermione. Desde "tendrán un noviazgo tan romántico" hasta "¿Podría yo ser la madrina de alguno de sus hijos?". Hasta que Hermione se aclaró la garganta ya menos avergonzada.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó algo molesta. Luna la miró sonriendo con los ojos y se acercó un poco a Hermione.

-Aún no- dijo y lanzó una carcajada de felicidad- ¿Y tu crees que vivirían cerca de mi casa¡Me encantaría ver siempre a mi ahijado!- Hermione se lanzó dramáticamente al suelo, como si una bala la hubiese atravesado.

-Luna...- comenzó Hermione desde el suelo. La perspectiva desde al pasto hacia ver a Luna como un gigante desquiciado, riendose de sus propias ocurrencias.

-¿Si?- dijo la rubia volteandose a su "desmayada" amiga con un aire de curiosidad.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir esas cosas, o por lo menos o en frente de mi?- dijo Hermione mientras que se le congelaba el lado derecho de su cara por el pasto casi congelado.

-Vamos, Her... ¡sabes que el no te besaría si es que no le gustaras!- dijo Luna poniendose un poco mas seria de lo que había estado en toda la mañana. Hermione dio un suspiro que descongeló algunas ramitas de pasto que estaban cerca de su boca.

-Es que... no fue un beso-beso-Beso...- dijo Hermione aun tirada en el suelo de lado- ... ¿me entiendes?

Luna pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

-¿Como el beso que me di yo con Ron en "El cabeza de Puerco"?- preguntó Luna mirando el cielo, el cual amenazaba con ponerse a nevar en cualquier momento.

-¿Te besaste con Ron en "El cabeza de Puerco"?- preguntó Hermione levantandose de su dramática pose. Luna le sacó la lengua.

-¿No te lo dije?- preguntó la rubia cruzandose de piernas mientras que se arreglaba la bufanda. Hermione negó con la cabeza.- Pues eso no importa, te lo contaré luego.. Ahora explicame lo de Malfoy...

Hermione se dejó caer nuevamente al gélido pasto y suspiró por décimo cuarta vez en ese día.

-Pueeeees... - comenzó Hermione algo más confiada, en realidad parecía que tenía más confianza en Luna que en Ginny- estábamos peleando cuando... pues, el se me acercó y ¡Plop!... me besó!- terminó Hermione algo mas sonrojada que antes. Luna la miró confundida. Hermione esperaba que le preguntara algo como "¿Estaban peleando?" o "¿Qué te dijo después?" pero Luna solo frunció el ceño y tomó aire.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Plop"? - preguntó la rubia haciendo que Hermione soltara una risa tímida desde el suelo.

-Olvidalo, Loony- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía cálidamente. A Luna no le molestaba que Hermione le llamara Loony (NdA: Lunática en ingles ) porque sabia que la chica lo decía con cariño.

Luna miró hacia la salida del castillo y pudo observar como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy salía de él con una mueca de premura. El Slytherin agarró a un chico de tercero y le preguntó algo que Luna no alcanzó a escuchar. El chico de tercero apuntó nerviosamente hacia el árbol donde estaban ella y su "desmayada" amiga. Entonces Luna lo entendió.

Draco Malfoy estaba buscando a Hermione. Luna sonrió algo soñadora y se levantó rápidamente de su puesto.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Hermione desde el suelo con voz cansada.

-Acabo de ver un lindo thestrall cerca del castillo, voy a verlo y vuelvo...- inventó Luna mientras se alejaba.- ¡Suerte!- dijo a un par de metros de distancia de su desfallecida amiga, la cual solo frunció el ceño en un gesto muy parecido a la profesora McGonagall.

-... Esta bieeeeeen... - dijo Hermione con voz de ultratumba.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba con su típica pose de "Soy malo, no te acerques ni mires mi cabello" hacia las afueras del castillo. Buscaba a Hermione... pero sabía que cuando la encontrara sería incómodo. ¡Maldición¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado¿No podía sólo ignorarla¿Lanzarle algún hechizo que la dejara callada por un momento? No, por supuesto que no. Draco Malfoy no había podido reprimir sus hormonas y la había besado.

Llegó hasta las afueras y no pudo verla. ¿Acaso ese idiota de Zabbini no le había dicho que la había visto salir con Lunática Lovegood al lago? Divisó a un chico de tercero con cara de estúpido, dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar al lado del chico y lo tomó por la túnica.

-¿Haz visto a Hermione Granger por aquí?- preguntó observandolo con la mirada más Malfoy que pudo dedicarle.

-S-Sí... e-está detrás de ese sauce- dijo el chico entre tartamudeos. Draco miró hacia el sauce y divisó como Lunática Lovegood se levantaba del suelo y se iba. Lanzó al muchacho sin ningún cuidado y se encaminó hacia el árbol.

Estaba a un par de pasos del árbol cuando escuchó que Hermione murmuraba algo. Aun no alcanzaba a verla.

-Claaaaro, Luna... vete y dejame sola aquí, con la confusión... - Hermione hablaba más para si que para su ausente amiga.

-Si sigues hablando sola las personas van a creer que estás loca- dijo Malfoy desde la espalda de Hermione la cual se levantó casi inmediatamente de su ridícula pose en el suelo.- Más aún si cuando lo haces estás tirada en el pasto congelado.

Hermione arrugó la nariz y se levantó, ignorando la mano que Draco le había ofrecido para ayudarla.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione haciendo de tripas corazón. Malfoy sonrió con esa sonrisa que casi derrite los huesos. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Hermione y le sacó una ramita de pasto que tenía pegada.

-Granger, Granger, Granger...- dijo Draco en un tono como lastimero- Si sigues juntandote con Lovegood vas a quedar más loca de lo que estás ahora...- dijo Malfoy guardando la ramita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Viniste a decirme Loca?- pregunto Hermione cruzandose de brazos Pues tú estás más loco si andas besando a las personas por cualquier motivo... - dijo Hermione apuntando al chico con su dedo indice. Draco levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya... no esperaba que sacaras el tema tan rápido, Hermione.- dijo el chico levantando las manos como rindiéndose. Hermione se sonrojo.

-Pues, para mí no es un tema que haya que tocar, fue algo asqueroso... ¿Para qué venías Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema. Algo curioso ya que ella misma lo había sacado.

-¿Asqueroso?- preguntó Draco acercandose un poco mas a la chica. Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos mientras que miraba con los ojos como huevo frito al chico.

-Si- comenzó recobrandose del susto que le provocaba tener al rubio cerca- Fue asqueroso.

-Pues no lo parece, Granger. Porque según lo que creo, la confusión de la que hablabas con tu "amigo imaginario" antes de que te hablaraera por mi beso- dijo Draco sonriendo seductoramente.

-Qué egocéntrico eres, Malfoy... - dijo Hermione tratando de sonar calmada- Tu no confundirías ni a Myrtle con uno de eso asquerosos besos...- dijo Hermione algo sorprendida por su respuesta. En realidad, el rubio hacia salir lo peor de ella (NdA: xD)

Malfoy cambió de una expresión de autosuficiencia a una de total odio. Idéntica a la que tenía antes de besarla. Hermione tembló un poco.

-Eres una Sangre Sucia insufrible- dijo Draco arrastrando cada una de las silabas de su oración. Hermione se sintió furibunda.

-Tú eres un Hurón malcriado y un hijito de papá- respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz desafiante.

-Tú eres una sabelotodo despreciable y lunática- dijo él.

-Tú eres un hurón horrible y asqueroso- dijo ella subiendo el tono de voz.

-Vamos, Hermione... eso ni tu te lo crees- dijo él mientras sonreía con sorna.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- exclamó ella mientras Draco sonreía más pronunciadamente.

-Ese si soy yo, Hermione- dijo haciendo una especia de reverencia. Hermione lanzó un bufido de asco y se volteó para irse.

Había dado dos pasos cuando se volteó y se acercó nuevamente a Draco con la cara más que roja por el odio.

-¡DETESTO TU PELO, ES ASQUEROSAMENTE HORRIBLE!- le gritó muy cerca de su cara, se volteó y se fue echa una furia hacia el castillo. Draco se quedó allí, observándola irse.

Eso lo pagaría caro. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie insultaba el pelo de un Malfoy.

Luna miraba escondida detrás de un árbol la escena que acababa de terminar.

-A mi si me gusta el pelo de Malfoy- le dijo al thestrall que estaba detrás de ella- No sé en que está pensando Hermione.

* * *

Bueno... la pregunta de siempre.. ¿Les gustó? Hagan click en GO y me lo harán saber y por supuesto, me harán muy feliz :D

Besos con sabor a Caramelo

Bye


	9. Carreras & Gelatina

Sip, después de mucho tiempo he actualizado :D solo quiero decirles que sé que me odiarán por lo que pasará pero les prometo que es para el bien de Draco & Hermione :P Supongo que ahora dirán: "¿Qué diablos hizo?" Y yo les digo: "Lean :)"

* * *

_Cap 9: Carreras & Gelatina_

Draco Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente hacia su próxima clase de Encantamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que habían colgadas unas extrañas ramas con pelotitas de colores en el techo y las paredes de los pasillos. Secretamente le sorprendió que nadie más pareciera notar lo extraño que eso era... en ese momento supo de que algo extraño estaba pasando en Hogwarts.

Siguió caminando y vio como un chico muy alto le daba un tímido beso a una chica debajo de una ramita. Se limitó a mirarlos con el ceño fruncido y siguió con su camino. Definitivamente algo extraño pasaba en Hogwarts.

Dobló en la esquina y se topó con Luna Lovegood que tarareaba una canción que se le hacía muy conocida y llevaba un gorro rojo con un copito de algodón en la punta. Draco no encontró que lunática lovegood cantando sola por un pasillo y con su gorro de dormir fuera extraño, por algo le decían lunática, así que siguió caminando.

Subía por las escaleras cuando observo un duende _(NdA: ojo, un Duende! Osea como no se da cuenta aun? Ustedes ya saben lo que pasa en hogwarts, cierto? xD) _que llevaba un trajecito rojo llevaba unos pequeños paquetes y cantaba de mala gana la misma canción de Luna. Draco lo miró un poco asquiento y siguió subiendo la escalera. En realidad lago muy extraño pasaba en Hogwarts.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llegaba al aula de Encantamientos escuchó como las armaduras cantaban esa misma canción que ya estaba comenzando a hartarle. ¿Acaso todos estaban confabulados para fastidiarle el día?

Entró a la sala . Aun no había llegado el profesor Flitwick, así que todos los alumnos estaban conversando y haciendo ruido, pero se podía escuchar una risa muy fuerte desde la parte de atrás del salón. En verdad querían fastidiarle el día, Draco Malfoy estaba con jaqueca y todos hacían un ruido infernal. Draco miró por toda la sala buscando al culpable de ese ruido "ensordecedor"

Era nada mas ni nada menos que Ronald weasley riendose como un estúpido con Potter y Granger. Draco endureció sus facciones al mirar a la castaña y las palabras _"¡detesto tu pelo, es asquerosamente horrible!"_ resonaron en su oxigenada cabeza.

Ella había tenido el estúpido atrevimiento de insultar su perfecto, platinado y rubio cabello. Nadie insulta el cabello de un Malfoy, menos una sangre sucia cuyo cabello podía fácilmente ser confundido con el nido de un fénix con mal gusto.

-¿Y qué quieres para navidad, Draco?- escuchó el chico desde su espalda. Pansy Parkinson lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa. Draco la miró sin ninguna expresión tratando de esconder su ignorancia sobre la "Alegre" fecha que se estaba celebrando en Hogwarts.

-¿Es tiempo de navidad?- preguntó Draco a la chica. Pansy dejó escapar una risita chillona mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. Draco suavizó sus facciones al mirar a la slytherin.

-¿No haz visto todos los adornos navideños cuando venías a clase?- preguntó Pansy, divertida. Draco sintió una puñalada a su ego interno, enmarcó sus labios en una media sonrisa y apoyó una mano en la cabeza de Pansy, despeinandola.

-Claro que lo sabía, Pansy. Era solo una broma.- mintió. Pansy lo miró con una sonrisa pícara. Draco se sintió observado y miró disimuladamente hacia su izquierda. Hermione Granger miraba la escena desde el otro lado del salón. Draco sonrió más y tomó a Pansy del brazo para ir a sentarse. Hermione arrugó la nariz y siguió escuchando las tonterías que decía Ron sobre un sandwich navideño que te hacía eructar villancicos.

* * *

Hermione caminaba junto con Ginny y Luna hacia las afueras del castillo, mientras que el sol trataba inútilmente iluminar el oscuro día. Ginny parecía un loro contándoles algo sobre una pelea que había tenido con Harry, pero ni Luna ni Hermione le tomaban atención.

Hermione no la escuchaba porque desde la clase de aritmancia esa misma mañana no había podido sacarse le imagen de Draco Malfoy siendo amable con Pansy Parkinson. Incluso parecía _tierno_.

Luna tampoco le tomaba atención porque estaba muy concentrada tratando de entender o adivinar lo que le preocupaba a Hermione.

Y claro que Ginny se dio cuenta de la falta de atención de sus dos amigas. Arrugó pecosa nariz y se acomodó en el suelo.

-Entonces Harry se enojó tanto que me golpeó- mintió la pelirroja esperando ver alguna reacción de sus amigas. Hermione no hizo absolutamente nada y Luna miraba el pasto mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

-Luego de eso, pues me lanzó a la cama y ... me violó- siguió diciendo Ginny esperando alguna demostración de interés de sus amigas. Nada.

-Pues quedé embarazada y no sé como se lo diré a mis padres...- terminó de decir Ginny mirando muy inquisidoramente a sus amigas.

-¡¿ESTÁN ESCUCHANDOME?!- gritó finalmente Ginny haciendo que Luna y Hermione dieran un saltito y la miraran con cara de "¿Que diablos te pasa?"

-Lo siento Gin... no estaba escuchandote...- dijo Hermione arreglandose el cabello mientras que se ponía roja. No quería reconocer que estaba pensando en Malfoy.

-Yo si te estaba escuchando, Ginny...- dijo Luna poniendo cara de ofendida- solo quería escuchar la historia completa... - Ginny frunció el ceño y suspiró dandose por vencida.

-Muy bien¿que te pasó Hermione?- dijo la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos. Hermione corrió la mirada sabiéndose descubierta. Luna sólo se limitó a sonreír.

- Nada...- dijo Hermione con toda la confianza que podía transmitir. Ginny la miró con una mirada de "No te creo ni lo que rezas"

-Vamos, Hermione... sabes que te conozco más que a mi misma... dimelo inmediatamente...- exclamó Ginny mientras que se ponía la bufanda de gryffindor.- Veo que Luna ya lo sabe...- agregó al ver como la sonrisa de Luna se hacia más extensa.

-Pues ...- Hermione iba a comenzar cuando vieron acercarse una figura larga y oscura por la espalda de Ginny. Era Harry.

Luna y Hermione solo alcanzaron escuchar un _"Necesito hablar contigo" _y un después de un bufido un desanimado _"pero no aquí"_ de parte de la pelirroja. Y se quedaron solas. Sentadas en el sauce llorón de la otra vez con cara de "Se fue". Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Y bien... que pasó con Malfoy esta vez?- preguntó Luna mientras que se ponía cómoda en la gélida hierba y se desataba el cabello. Hermione suspiró por vigésima cuarta vez en esa tarde y se arregló el cabello que parecía tener más volumen que nunca.

-Lo vi con Pansy Parkinson esta mañana- dijo Hermione con voz casi avergonzada. Luna reprimió una risita.

-Pues, si quieres que te sea sincera, Her... Yo siempre he visto a Malfoy con Pansy Parkinson... incluso lo he visto con Blaise Zabbini... y Theodore Nott... - comenzó Luna mientras que contaba con sus dedos cada slytherin con quien había visto a Draco. Hermione la miró como diciendo "Ya entendí tu punto" y Luna se paró en seco, conocía esa mirada... la conocía muy bien.

-Muy bien, creo que es mejor que vayamos directamente al grano- dijo Luna poniendo su dedo indice en la frente de Hermione- ¿Qué problema hay con que Malfoy "esté" con Parkinson?- terminó de decir Luna haciendo con sus dedos las comillas en "esté".

-Pues nada en realidad- dijo Hermione con voz sombría- ... él siempre ha "estado" con Pansy Parkinson...- agregó haciendo con los dedos las comillas al igual que Luna- No tendría que importarme...

- A menos que estés celosa...- dijo Luna como que no quiere la cosa, mirando una pequeña plantita a su izquierda. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, recuperandose del "shock".

-¡¡Claro que no!!- exclamó Hermione levantando la voz y los brazos, incluso algunos pájaros que descanzaban en el sauce llorón volaron asustados.- ¡por supuesto que no¡Trescientas mil veces NO! Te puedo asegurar por todos los libros de la biblioteca que yo...

-Estás celosa- dijo Luna como si fuera algo comprobado científicamente. Hermione se quejó infantilmente mientras que arrugaba su nariz respingona y se lanzó al pasto como la otra vez; escondiendo su rostro entre su voluminoso cabello. Luna tosió un par de veces y luego comenzó a hablar con voz suave y cantarina.

-Her...¿podrías decirme con una mano en el corazón que te pasa con Malfoy?- Luna miraba a su desmayada amiga con ojos saltones mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate de su túnica.

-No sé, no sé...- exclamó Hermione mientras se escondía más y más entre su tupido cabello.

-Hermione, tu siempre haz sido muy precoz y madura para tu edad...- comenzó Luna con voz llena de sabiduría-... creo que tienes que aclararte y dejar esas conductas tan infantiles que presentas este ultimo tiempo, como eso de decir que lo odias y todo eso, y permiteme decirte que todas esas cosas solo tienen un nombre y ese es NEGACIÓN...- Hermione la miraba bastante impresionada, como cada vez que Luna tenia esos lapsus de psicóloga- ¿Quieres la mitad de mi rana de chocolate?

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo, más despeinada que nunca.

-No puedo creer que siempre esté rodeado de chicas insoportables, como Parkinson y Bullstrode... - dijo al fin la castaña quitandole un pedazo de chocolate de las manos a Luna- Pansy es tan chillona... no se como le gusta a los chicos...

En ese momento, Hermione pudo ver como los ojos saltones de Luna tomaban un aspecto sombrío y enigmático.

-Mira Her... Pansy es como...- Luna parecía pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir-... como Crème Brulée...

-Crème Brulée? - preguntó Hermione - ¿Por qué Pansy Parkinson es Crème Brulée?

-Pues porque Pansy para los chicos es bonita, dulce, desesperante... y... y...asquerosamente perfecta...- Luna volvió a utilizar aquel tono malévolo que a Hermione le provocaban escalofríos.

-Bien... lo entendí... continúa- dijo Hermione observando con atención.

-El problema aquí es que Malfoy no quiere Crème Brulée...- comenzó Luna aun con ese tono grave e hipnotizante. Hermione la miraba con los ojos como plato.

-¿No quiere Crème Brulée¿Qué quiere entonces?- preguntó Hermione con voz baja. Luna sonrió por un momento. Tenía a Hermione en tensión, eso era muy divertido.

-Draco Malfoy quiere Gelatina- declaró la rubia muy segura de si misma. Hermione abrió la boca por unos momentos.

-¿Gelatina?- se limitó a decir.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente hacia la torre de los premios anuales sin que se le pasara por la mente algún tipo de gelatina y sonriendo al pensar en la mirada de Hermione en la mañana. Él apostaría toda su fortuna a que la chica se había puesto celosa , se le notaba porque cada vez que lo miraba en la cena arrugaba la nariz. En realidad, para Malfoy la idea de Hermione era bastante estúpida... a él nunca le gustaría Pansy, lo consideraba imposible... la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya nada romántico podría pasar entre ellos, pero eso no tendría porqué saberlo Hermione.

Draco pensaba en las formas más divertidas de poner celosa a Hermione cuando escuchó que más adelante en el oscuro pasillo alguien susurraba su nombre... sonrió y se apresuró para encontrar a su "presa".

* * *

Hermione caminaba robóticamente hacia su dormitorio en la torre de los premios anuales después de la última cena con sus amigos, los cuales se irían al otro día de vacaciones de navidad. Los padres de Hermione querían que ella pasara esa fecha en su casa, pero la madre de Hermione estaba embarazada y ambos padres estaban con un alto nivel de stress, or lo que Hermione prefirió quedarse en Hogwarts, incluso le serviría para estudiar mas para los ÉXTASIS.

Pero más que en los ÉXTASIS, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Luna le había dicho, menos podía concebir como podía estar celosa de alguien como Pansy-Crème-Brulée-Parkinson y mucho menos por "estar" con Malfoy. Hermione dio un largo y apesumbrado suspiro.

-Draco...- susurró mientras que miraba la punta de sus zapatos.

-Hermione- escuchó de respuesta desde su espalda mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la torre. Hermione se volteó rogándole a todos los santos que la persona que la había llamado no fuera un chico alto, rubio y ególatra.

"Mierda" fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir al darse cuenta que todos sus ruegos fueron increíblemente ignorados. A su espalda se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, quien obviamente era alto, rubio y ególatra.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarra deteniendose al final de la escalera. Draco subió hasta donde estaba parada Hermione y la miró con sorna.

-Ahora volvimos a los apellidos, Hermione?- Hermione bufó- No quiero nada de parte tuya, solo quiero llegar primero a la torre- dijo el sonriendo de lado y comenzó a caminar muy rápido hacia la puerta de la torre que quedaba al final de un largo pasillo. Hermione abrió un par de veces la boca como un pez y arrugó la nariz como solía hacerlo cuando se enfadaba.

No podía creerlo. Draco Malfoy la había engañado completamente y solo con la increíblemente infantil escusa de ganarle en llegar primero a la torre. Hermione frunció el ceño y un destello de acero se vio en su mirada.

-¡Jamás me ganarás, idiota!- gritó Hermione y comenzó a correr hacia la torre. Draco sonreía con autosuficiencia y se volteó para burlarse de Hermione, pero le dio un escalofrío al ver que la castaña venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para alcanzarlo y ganarle. Draco maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a correr también.

Hermione se enfureció al ver que Malfoy se apresuraba más asi que ela también lo hizo, podría ser que jamás la hubiesen visto correr tan rápido por la cantidad de libros que siempre llevaba en la espalda, pero esta vez Malfoy no se saldría con la suya. Ella iba a ganarle y humillarlo, solo porque el chico la sacaba de sus casillas y hacia salir lo peor de ella. Hermione sonrió por unos segundos cuando lo alcanzó en su boba carrera. Le sacó la lengua y se le adelantó mientras doblaba por la curva del pasillo desierto.

Hermione llegó a la puerta doble de su sala común y dijo rápidamente la contraseña y se disponía a entrar cuando Malfoy la agarró de la muñeca y prácticamente la tiró hacia el pasillo y la acorraló tomándola de las muñecas, dejandola "sin escapatoria"

-¡¡¿Por qué diablos me molestas tanto?!!- le gritó Hermione tan cerca de su rostro que chocó su nariz con la de él. Draco sonrió de lado y con un movimiento de su cabeza se sacó un mechón que le caía en los ojos. Hermione estaba demasiado molesta para darse cuenta de lo seductor de ese gesto. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por Malfoy, al cual se le hirió un poco el ego al ver que Hermione ignoraba sus gestos seductores como si el fuera nada mas que una molestia.

-No lo sé...tal vez solo es que me gusta hacerte enfadar- dijo él mirando el techo con mucha tranquilidad, como si fuera una conversación común y corriente y no que el estuviera literalmente acorralando a Hermione entre la pared del pasillo.

Hermione frunció el ceño peligrosamente y y le pegó una Súper-dolorosa-y-efectiva-patada-en-la-canilla . Malfoy la soltó de inmediato.

-¡¡¿Por qué no molestas a tu noviecita Parkinson mejor?!!- le gritó al chico y se entró a la sala común pero sin antes dar un portazo, volvió a abrir la puerta y le grito- ¡¡Y te gané!!- y volvió a cerrar con otro portazo.

Draco entró a la sal común maldiciendo hasta merlín. Hermione le había pegado con toda la punta del zapato en su canilla. ¡¡En su perfecta canilla!! Draco se acercó a la puerta de Hermione asumiendo que ella había entrado a su habitación por el tercer portazo que había escuchado.

-¡Pansy y yo no somos novios! - le gritó a la puerta mientras se sobaba la canilla. En realidad Draco no sabía porqué le daba explicaciones a la chica que acababa de confundirlo con un balón de futbol.

-¿A sí? - escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿entonces que ví yo esta mañana?- preguntó Hermione, y después de un segundo se maldijo a ella misma por ser tan bocona y dejar claro que ella estaba celosa. Draco se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado y se acercó cojeando a la puerta de Hermione para apoyarse en ella.

-Somos solo amigos...- empezó a decir Malfoy con cara de fastidio pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su nariz que lo dejó tirado en el suelo de la sala común.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la habitación para ver a un desmayado Draco Malfoy frente a su dormitorio. Lo había golpeado con la puerta en la nariz al abrirla y estaba sangrandole.

-Mierda, maté a Malfoy- fue lo único a lo que atinó a decir antes de salir a pedir ayuda.

* * *

Y bien? Se que en este capitulo le he hecho algo muy malo a Draco, pero no es nada grave, lo prometo, les jro que no quedarán ni cicatrices... no me maten xD _( Millycent se esconde detras de la pantalla del computador y trata de evitar todos los Avada Kedavra que le lanzan) _Pues supongo que algunas personas habrán notado que he cambiado un poco el carácter de la conocida señorita Pansy Parkinson, que suele ser chillona y de muy mal caracter, pero si puedo hacer que en un fanfic Draco Malfoy se enamore de Hermione Granger, por supuesto que puedo hacer que Pansy Parkinson no sea tan pesada xD y por supuesto que tomé un poco la idea de Lollypop, aunque no hice que Ginny muriera o fuera violada por un centauro le invente un par de cosas y una pelea con Harry xD

Besos con sabor a Dulce de Leche y les pido un lindo review aunque le haya quebrado la nariz a Draco :) ya que cada review me apresura cada vez más para actualizar :P

Au revoir


	10. Sugar & Ice

_Hola queridas lectoras ( digo lectoras porque no he visto ningún hombre por aquí, tal vez hay alguno y paso desapercibido xD) ¿como están? Pues yo estoy feliz de que solo haya recibido 4 Avada Kedavra por romperle la nariz a Draco xD _

_Muy bien, ahora pasaremos a el capitulo numero 10, en el cual prometo recompensar la quebrada de nariz y el canillazo. Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews ya que con sus comentarios e ideas me inspiran para seguir escribiendo y actualizar mas rápido ( cof cof quiero mas reviews cof cof xD) _

_Una última cosa antes de seguir con el capitulo,_ _si tienen ganas de ir al baño haganlo ahora porque este capitulo está algo largo :P _

* * *

_Cap 10: Sugar & Ice_

-Al parecer no va a despertar pronto- escuchó Hermione desde su espalda y levantó de inmediato la cabeza que tenia escondida entre sus brazos. Se mareó un poco y por un momento vio todo borroso, se aclaró la garganta y sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello.

-¿Como dijo?- preguntó Hermione a la señora Pomfrey que la miraba desde el final de la cama de Malfoy. La castaña tenía ojeras y estaba más despienada que en toda su vida. Lo que ya es decir mucho.

-Señorita Granger, creo que lo mejor es que se vaya a descansar a su dormitorio... al parecer no ha pasado muy buena noche aquí...- dijo la señora Pomfrey con un tono que hacía parecer su consejo una orden, mientras miraba a la chica con un poco de recelo.

La noche anterior, Hermione había llegado corriendo a la enfermería pidiendo ayuda con cara de haber visto al mismo demonio. La señora Pomfrey encontró bastante sospechoso el echo de que alguien se quiebre la nariz con una puerta sin la ayuda de nadie más, pero con un par de hechizos y pociones dejó a Malfoy sin dolor y durmiendo como un angelito.

-Ehh...- comenzó Hermione mirando disimuladamente hacia la nariz del dormido Malfoy. No estaba hinchada ni nada de eso, pero tenia una no muy disimulada venda en todo su tabique - Si, eso haré.

Hermione se levantó de la silla sintiendose bastante adolorida y avergonzada. Evitó todo contacto visual con la señora Pomfrey hasta la salida de la enfermería donde se despidió secamente y echó una última mirada a Draco, que dormía sin preocupaciones... aún.

La chica caminó desde la enfermería hasta la torre de los Premios Anuales sin siquiera levantar la vista de la punta de sus pies. El castillo estaba desierto, la noche anterior todos se habían marchado. Y Hermione agradeció eso, pues no quería que nadie la viera con esa cara de alma en pena. Hubiese dado todo si hubiese dormido con su peluche Ronald.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- gritó Luna - ¡¿Le rompiste la nariz a Draco Malfoy?!- Hermione le tapó la boca en un segundo impidiendole seguir gritando y luego asintió con la cabeza. Luna y Ron eran tal para cual en lo poco discretos.

-¡¡Luna¡¡No es necesario que todas las personas del planeta lo sepan!!- exclamó la castaña mirando nerviosamente para todas las direcciones en el comedor.

-¡Pero Her, sólo estamos tú, yo y ese chiquillo de segundo!- dijo Luna entre las manos de su amiga.

Hermione suspiró y soltó a Luna mientras que el chico de segundo miraba interesado hacia ellas. El Gran comedor estaba tan vacío que el director Dumbledore había decidido que solo abría una mesa y todos los alumnos que se quedaran la compartirían, claro que los alumnos que se habían quedado para navidad no superaban la docena.

-Explícame- exclamó Luna rápidamente con ojos saltones. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces algo sorprendida y luego bajó la vista.

-Lo golpeé con la puerta...- dijo Hermione tan bajito que Luna arrugó sus facciones en un inútil intento de escuchar mejor.

-¿Con qué?- replicó la rubia inmediatamente arrugando la nariz.

-Con la puerta...- dijo Hermione avergonzada mientras se mordía la uña del dedo indice. La única que acostumbraba morder.

-Pero Hermione!! Si tú estás enamorada de él no entiendo porqué tratas todo el tiempo de matarlo!- exclamó Luna mientras que movía las manos nerviosamente- ¡No quiero imaginar cuando estén casados¡maltrato intra familiar al 100 Her!

-Luna! Yo no estoy enamorada de Malfoy¡Lo odio!- Luna entrecerró sus ojos de manera enigmática. Hermione supo inmediatamente que quería decirle con esa mirada - ¡Es verdad!

-Her, Her, Her- comenzó Luna mientras negaba con su cabeza lentamente - No lo odias... eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Hermione arrugó la nariz y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender. A Luna se le había pasado la mano esta vez! Primero le había dicho que estaba tratando de matar a Malfoy y después le habla sobre sus sentimientos... como si la rubia los conociera mejor que ella misma... y encima se atrevía a decirle que ella estaba enamorada de él¡Que estaba enamorada de "Draco-soy-mejor-que-todos-porque-soy-sangre-limpia-Malfoy"¡Ella lo odiaba¡Lo odiaba a él y todos los de slytherin! Él se había encargado de arruinarle la vida desde que había llegado a Hogwarts e incluso animó a que todos los demás Slytherin la llamaran como él solía decirle con su voz fría y arrogante... _Sangre Sucia_... durante los años anteriores Hermione creía que esas dos palabras eran las únicas que el rubio podía dedicarle a ella, pero estaba equivocada... cada vez ella se hacía menos vulnerable a sus insultos y Draco tenía que pensar mejor en las cosas que tendría que decirle para lograr molestarla... y eso no era mas consolador.

Y ahora a Luna se le ocurría decirle que no lo odiaba. ¡Claro que sí! Lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Odiaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cada _gesto_, cada palabra, cada insulto... Lo odiaba y él la odiaba a ella. Hermione estaba segura de eso.

-Luna...- Hermione iba a decirle todo lo que había pensado pero la rubia le puso un dedo en los labios, callandola.

-Hermione... te puedo asegurar que tú no lo odias, y él a ti tampoco- dijo Luna con voz más grave de lo normal - Y ahora discúlpame pero me tengo que ir- la rubia se levantó de su asiento y Hermione quedó con la boca abierta por unos momentos.

-Me dices todo esto y luego te vas así no más?- exclamó Hermione mientras que arrugaba la nariz.

-No te puedo ni pienso ayudar si tu no aceptas tus sentimientos- dijo Luna mientras sacaba un panecillo de miel de la canasta que estaba en la mesa- Además tengo que ayudar a un thestrall que anda perdido por los pasillos a encontrar la salida- agregó Luna y le acercó un panecillo a Hermione. - Nos vemos en el banquete de navidad... Llévale esto a Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó estática por unos momentos viendo como Luna se alejaba. ¿Podría ser que se hubiera enamorado de alguien tan insoportable, engreído y rubio como Malfoy¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Miró el panecillo de miel que sostenía entre sus manos y suspiró. Tenía que ir a verlo.

-Siempre utiliza la misma excusa de los thestrall ¬¬ - dijo la castaña para ella misma mientras hacía de tripas corazón y se levantaba para ir a visitar a Draco.

* * *

"TOC TOC " escuchó Draco desde la puerta de la enfermería. Había despertado hacía poco tiempo y aún estaba medio dormido.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo una voz femenina y el rubio se volteó inmediatamente hacia la puerta. La desabrida y fea puerta. Reconoció su voz. Era Hermione; la homicida. Draco meditó un poco la idea de hacerse el ciego o algo parecido para hacerla arrepentirse de romper su perfecta y hermosa nariz, pero luego la desechó... no porque no tuviera ganas de efectuarlo, si no que sería demasiado infantil para un Malfoy.

"TOC TOC" escuchó denuevo y Draco se aclaró la garganta, para sonar más adolorido de lo que en realidad se sentía.

-Pasa- se limitó a decir. La puerta se abrió lentamente y se asomó la mata de cabello castaño de Hermione. La chica estaba algo pálida por el nerviosismo y estrujaba en sus manos el panecillo que había envuelto en una servilleta. Draco no dejó pasar por alto que la chica tenía ojeras y parecía haber pasado peor noche que él mismo.

Hermione recorrió la enfermería con la mirada. No era necesario que lo hiciera porque había pasado la noche allí; pero no quería mirar a Draco a los ojos. Y el chico tampoco dejó pasar desapercibido eso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él con voz inexpresiva. En realidad el chico estaba bastante sorprendido por no tener ganas de asesinar a Hermione con sus propias manos por quebrarle su nariz. Aunque no estaba agradecido por eso tampoco.

Hermione levantó un poco la vista y Draco advirtió que estaba sonrojada. Un sentimiento indescriptible se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y pudo sentir que su estómago se apretaba. ¿Desde cuando que a Draco Malfoy le pasaban "esas cosas" con una chica cualquiera? Y aún peor... ¿desde cuando que le pasaban "esas cosas" con Hermione Granger, la Sangre Sucia?

-Yo...- Hermione sintió como el bichito del orgullo se apoderaba de ella otra vez- ...sólo quería saber como estabas...- dijo mientras se sentaba apesumbradamente en la sillita que estaba inteligentemente ubicada en el lado de la cama de Malfoy.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó Malfoy rascandose la nariz. No le dolía, pero le picaba como los mil demonios. Draco levantó su mentón esperando ver algo de arrepentimiento en la expresión de Hermione. Pero la chica había endurecido sus facciones en el momento que se había sentado.

-¿Pues qué pensabas que quería hacer aquí?- replicó Hermione entrujando más aún el panecillo que llevaba en las manos. De todos modos Malfoy no lo iba a querer... después de que ella lo hubiese utilizado como pelota de relajación.

En realidad Hermione estaba bastante avergonzada y se sentía muy culpable. Jamás pensó en romperle la nariz a Malfoy, jamás había pensado en romperle la nariz a nadie. Pero el rubio sacaba lo peor que había en ella; en un menos de un par de semanas ella había hecho desde insultar su cabello hasta quebrarle la nariz, y eso que ella antes ni le hablaba¡Todo era culpa de que los hicieran _vivir juntos_! Pero nada de eso podía disculpar todas las acciones violentas que había cometido con el chico y ella lo sabía. Pero de allí a decirle a Malfoy que lo sentía había un largo trecho de sinceridad y humildad demasiado grande para que Hermione lo cruzara.

-Pues pensé que alguien educado...- Draco miró poco disimuladamente al bulto blanco que tenía Hermione en sus manos sin saber que era un panecillo para el- ... por lo menos pediría disculpas después de quebrarle la nariz a alguien...

Hermione apretó un poco más el panecillo. No podía ser que Draco Malfoy le hiciera pedir disculpas. Miró por un momento sus manos, las cuales estaban frías y temblorosas.

-Me haz echo la vida a cuadritos desde el primer día, Draco!- exclamó la chica con voz más chillona de lo normal. Draco enmarcó una ceja, lo que le hizo doler un poco la nariz.

Hermione tragó sonoramente y siguió mirando al rubio casi con reproche. Draco no lo entendía, ella le rompía la nariz y era él quien estaba siendo observado con rencor.

-Ahh.. Y por eso esperaste _el mejor momento _para quebrarme la nariz¿Justo _ahora_?- exclamó Draco más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado, enderezandose de la cómoda posición en la que estaba acostado. Sintió como el frío ambiente de la enfermería le golpeaba en la espalda.

-¿El mejor momento?- preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos como plato. Draco se quedó callado por unos segundos sabiendo que había hablado de más. Pero como podía estar pasandole esto a él! Simplemente perder el control en frente de _ella_! Draco frunció sus labios en una mueca de disgusto y miró hacia la ventana. Hermione reprimió otro estornudo.

-_Granger_...- dijo él con voz bastante más grave de lo normal. Hermione levantó la mirada rápidamente. La había llamado por su apellido. La castaña se molestó con ella misma cuando descubrió que eso la hizo sentirse por unos segundos muy infeliz.

Draco había decidido que lo mejor sería no involucrarse mucho más con la castaña. Draco sintió una especie de presión en el pecho cuando se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de no hablarle nunca más a Hermione, lo que lo hizo sentirme más seguro de su precipitada decisión... Estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo y estaba dejandose llevar por algo que a él le habían enseñado ignorar.

-¿Q-Qué?- respondió ella al notar que Draco esperaba que ella hablara.

-Quiero gelatina- se limitó a decir Draco mirando aún por la ventana. Hermione se atoró con el aire que respiraba.

-¡¿Que qué?!- exclamó Hermione tan roja que casi desprendía vapor por las mejillas. Draco no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa al ver la reacción de Hermione, aunque no le encontrara razón aparente a su sorpresa.

-Quiero gelatina, Granger- repitió Draco con un tono pausado y fuerte, sonriendo mordazmente.

-No soy sorda para que me estés hablando así!- dijo Hermione amenazandolo con lanzale el panecillo en la cabeza. La cual sería la tercera actitud muy violenta contra el chico en dos días. Draco suspiró y se arregló el cabello, el cual estaba perfectamente peinado a pesar de estar en la enfermería.

-¡Hey, Relax, Granger o terminarás quebrándome algo más que la nariz!- dijo Draco levantando las manos- ¿sabías que tienes una extraña tendencia ser sumamente agresiva conmigo?

Hermione hizo una especie de puchero mientras que tiraba el panecillo al suelo. Draco la miraba con una cara que demostraba toda la confusión que sentía. Hermione se acercó a él estirando los brazos. Draco pensó que Hermione iba a golpearlo o algo por el estilo pero su sorpresa fue máxima cuando sintió que los brazos de la chica se enlazaban suavemente detrás de su cuello. Hermione enterró su nariz en el cuello de Malfoy.

-_Draco_... yo lo siento mucho... no quería romperte la nariz...- dijo la chica entre sollozos. Draco se quedó estático. Nadie jamás lo había abrazado así. Jamás. No sabía que hacer así que solo se limitó a darle unas incomodas palmadas en la espalda a la chica. Hermione se rascó la nariz aún abrazada a él. No podía negarlo, no quería separarse de él.

-Ehh, _Hermione _no te preocupes no fue toda tu culpa...- dijo Draco en la misma posición de antes, pero sin darse cuenta, las tontas palmaditas se habían convertido en caricias. Él nunca había acariciado a ninguna chica sin dobles intenciones. Nunca.

-No, no, no!! Fue mi culpa, no debí haberte pegado el canillazo ni nada de eso!! Yo te provoqué!- dijo ella con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello del chico. La respiración de la castaña le hacía unas agradables cosquillas.

Claro que si lo provocaba, pensó Draco curvando sus labios. Pero no en _esa_ manera.

- No te preocupes, no te cul...– Draco se calló en seco. Hermione se había separado un poco de él y lo estaba mirando con tanta atención y a tan poca distancia que él incluso podía contar sus pecas.

Por unos momento ninguno de los dos ni siquiera respiraban. Hermione trataba de no parpadear y Draco trataba de memorizar cada centímetro del rostro que tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Ninguno de los dos realmente se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a acercar sus labios, pero si se dieron cuenta rápidamente cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par. Se deshicieron el abrazo en segundos y Hermione se alejó casi 5 metros de la cama de Malfoy. Zabinni miraba a la pareja con una radiante sonrisa _Pepsodent_.

-Buuueeeenas Draco- dijo abriendose de brazos y caminando hacia la cama en una pose de ganador que Hermione encontró desagradablemente falsa. Zabinni llegó hasta la cama de Draco y estrechó su mano con la del chico. Sonrió mientras miraba la enfermería con detenimiento hasta que llegó donde Hermione estaba parada. Al parecer no había notado la presencia de la chica. Zabinni curvo sus labios al igual que Draco solía hacerlo y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Granger¡Pero que sorpresa más grande!- exclamó el moreno sonriendo con sorna -... y al parecer que Agradable sorpresa para algunos...- agregó sonriendo más. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia donde Draco descanzaba. Se sonrojó.

-Yo... ya me iba...- dijo Hermione robóticamente y salió de la enfermería a paso acelerado. Draco siguió todo su recorrido con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista más allá de la puerta.

Draco no sabía que había pasado. Estaba casi atontado mirando la puerta y eso que Hermione se había ido hacía ya un par de minutos. Zabinni miraba la escena honestamente divertido. Aplaudió fuerte para despertar a Draco de su coma fantasioso.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Zabinni mientras se sentaba en la silla que antes ocupaba Hermione. Draco volvió en si y se desperezó.

-Lo siento, estaba en un flashback- dijo rascándose la nariz.- ¿Qué me decías?- Zabinni lanzó una risotada y luego golpeó no muy suavemente en el hombro a Malfoy. Draco casi se sonrojó. _Casi._

-¿Que te pasa, Draco¿Te gusta la sabelotodo?- dijo zabinni entornando los ojos con malicia. Draco levantó una ceja, poniendo su cara más inexpresiva.

-¿Estás loco¡Por supuesto que no me gusta esa ratona de biblioteca!- exclamó Draco mientras que se arreglaba el cabello. Zabinni rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Pues eso no parecía eso cuando entré...- dijo Zabinni observando la nariz de Malfoy detenidamente sin ninguna doble intención.

-¡Deja de mirarme mi nariiiz!- exclamó Draco mientras se tapaba su nariz con las manos. Zabinni volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¡Qué pretencioso, Draco! No tienes nada!- dijo Zabinni cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia un bulto blanco que estaba tirado en el piso. Malfoy se tocó la nariz buscando alguna imperfección pero no pudo hallarla - ¡Hey, ya se lo que quieres hacer, No me cambies de tema Malfoy!- exclamó el moreno después de unos momentos.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la torre de premios anuales caminando como si llevara una tonelada de piedras sobre sus hombros. Tenía muchísimo sueño y también se sentía demasiado confundida. Estuvo a una milésima de segundo de besar a Malfoy! A Draco Malfoy! El problema no era que nunca lo hubiera besado... aunque ese incidente estaba escondido en lo más remoto y recóndito de su memoria. El problema era que esta vez ella **si** quería besarlo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en el sofá. Crookshanks dormía plácidamente en el sillón del frente, ajeno a todas las dudas y problemas existenciales que su dueña estaba experimentando. Hermione suspiró y se recostó apoyando sus pies descalzos en el brazo del sofá. Hermione cerró por unos segundos sus ojos, con intención de dormir, pero la imagen de Draco se apoderó de su mente casi instantáneamente.

-Esta decidido... Esta noche no vas a dormir...- se dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de esa cómoda posición en la que estaba. Crookshanks ronroneó levantandose del sillón y saltó hacia las piernas de su ama.

-Hey! Con razón no encontraba a Ronald!!- le reclamó la castaña a su gato. Estaba durmiendo arriba de él. Hermione tomó al amarillo peluche y lo sacudió un poco. Tal vez lo que Malfoy había dicho era cierto, y dormir con un peluche a los diecisiete años era demasiado infantil...

Hermione observó a Ronald por unos segundos. El peluche le devolvía la mirada y la chica casi podía percibir la tristeza en los ojos de su jirafa de felpa. Hermione lo abrazó y con voz tiernucha comenzó a hablarle.

-Creo que es el adiós...- dijo suavemente y lo dejó sentado en el sofá. Su sofá.

Hermione suspiró denuevo y se alistó para ir a almorzar... pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar que la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Malfoy estaba semi abierta. Tentadoramente semi abierta. Hermione miró a crookshanks quien la observaba casi con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Nadie lo sabrá- le dijo al gato. Crookshanks maulló y se fue a acostar al sofá nuevamente. Hermione murmuró algo sobre los gatos perezosos y se acercó lentamente a la puerta de Malfoy. Puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y abrió.

La habitación de Malfoy era de tamaño mediano, la cama era casi igual a la suya y las paredes estaban casi desnudas, de color verde y adornada con un gran estandarte de Slytherin... una gran y terrorífica serpiente. Un par de libros aquí y allá y un baúl con su ropa. Nada más.

Hermione esperaba encontrarse con una habitación llena de lujos y cosas antiguas. Una habitación digan de un Malfoy... pero solo pudo ver lo pulcro que Draco era, ya que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y alineado. Miró la cama, cubierta entera de un color verde y plateado. Hermione esbozó una sonria y se acostó en la mullida cama.

Hermione la encontró comodísima, aunque la de ella era idéntica solo que con los colores de gryffindor. La cica se abrió de brazos para observar el techo de la habitación. Verde, por supuesto. De un momento a otro, Hermione sintió que sus parpados pesaban enormemente y que sus brazos no le hacían mucho juicio.

La castaña aspiró el embriagante aroma de la cama y sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Cerró los ojos y se enrolló en las cobijas de la cama con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien , señor Malfoy... ya no es necesario que se quede más aquí así que adiós- dijo la señora Pomfrey y cerró la puerta de a enfermería en las narices de Draco. Malfoy agradeció estar lo bastante lejos de l puerta cuando ella cerró, o tal vez tedría que pasar la noche de navidad den la enfermería denuevo.

-Muy bien, Draco... tengo muchísima hambre... Vamos a comer algo?- preguntó Zabinni desperezándose. Draco lo miró como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera una aberración.

-¡Draco Malfoy jamás saldrá de su habitación con esta venda en la nariz!- exclamó el rubio levantando el dedo índice como en una amenaza. Zabinni tragó estruendosamente.

-bien, bien... - dijo el moreno moviendo la cabeza- pero yo tengo demasiada hambre, así que nos vemos en el banquete de navidad esta noche...- agrego Zabinni mientras se alejaba hacia el Gran comedor. Draco se dió media vuelta y con un movimiento lleno de gracia se sacó el vendaje de la nariz en un par de segundos.

-Draco Malfoy no será visto jamás con un parche en la nariz- murmuró para si y se dirigió a paso lento a su habitación.

Al llegar a la torre lo primero que vio fue a el estúpido peluche de Hermione, que lo miraba con cara de ... ¿odio¿Era posible que una jirafa de felpa mirara con odio a una persona? Draco desechó la idea y se encaminó a su habitación mientras tarareaba una canción de Frank Sinatra.

Puso la mano en el picaporte y notó que la puerta estaba semi abierta. Se encogió de hombros y entró a su verde habitación. La sorpresa que se llevó al ver a la mismísima Hermione Granger durmiendo en su cama con la falda semi arriba hizo que Draco perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy perdía el equilibrio al ver a una chica durmiendo en su cama? Draco había visto a decenas de mujeres en millones de situaciones mucho más insinuantes que esa y no sentía nada. En ese momento supo que la decisión que había tomado de alejarse lo más posible de ella era lo más correcto. Pero la castaña no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Draco se acercó lentamente a su cama y observó que Hermione dormía tan profundamente que incluso su respiración hacía un sonido que encontró demasiado tierno. _Otro punto a favor de alejarse. _Hermione esbozó una sonrisa aún dormida y se volteó un poco, dejando el espacio justo para que el rubio se acostara en su cama.

Draco enarcó una ceja mientras que analizaba la situación. Desde mañana comenzaba a alejarse de ella, ahora solo se acercaría lo más que pudiera.

* * *

-Hermione!!! Hermione!! - la castaña escuchó desde un lugar, al parecer muy lejano. Unos golpes fuertes la despertaron bruscamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y apenas distinguió la luz que se colaba por las verdes cortinas. Esperen un segundo... ¿verdes?- Hermione!- volvió a escuchar y esta vez pudo distinguir perfectamente que la voz pertenecía a Harry. Esperen un segundo... ¿Harry?

Hermione suspiró y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Malfoy. Esperen otro segundo... ¿Malfoy? Hermione abrió inmediatamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba cómodamente abrazada a un dormido Malfoy. De alguna diabólica y extraña manera ella se quedó dormida ne la cama de él y luego el mismísimo Draco se había acostado allí. Durante unas milésimas de segundo, Hermione se quedó petrificada. Demasiado temerosa de hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiera despertar a Malfoy.

-Hermione! Estás bien?- escuchó denuevo desde la puerta de la sala. Trató de levantarse sin mover a Malfoy, pero cuando Hermione sacó su mano del pecho del chico, Malfoy se volteó hacia ella y la rodeó con su brazo. Su pesado y largo brazo. Hermione maldijo para sus adentros y trató de escabullirse por debajo, pero era imposible. Empujó un poco a Draco hacia afuera y escuchó como Harry subía la voz.

-Her! Contestame!- Hermione se desesperó y empujó a Draco demasiado fuerte, haciendo que se cayera de la cama. Y obvio, con él, cayó también ella. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe y los gritos.

Pasó un segundo y abrió los ojos. Estaba encima de Malfoy, quien la miraba con una expresión indescriptible.

-Volveré luego- escucho Hermione desde la puerta y luego los pasos de Harry alejandose. Ambos chicos estaban mudos escuchando la puerta.

-Se fue- dijo Hermione aliviada. Draco sonrió para si mismo.

-Hermione... - comenzó él, al parecer la chica aún no se percataba que ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, en una pose bastante comprometedora y con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia- Puedes...?

-Oh! Lo siento!- dijo Hermione levantándose mas roja que una frutilla. Draco sonrió triunfalmente al ver la reacción que provocaba en la castaña. - No quería botarte de la cama... yo...

-No importa...- dijo Draco arreglandose el cabello. Hermione corrió la vista.

-siento mucho haber entrado a tu habitación...- comenzó Hermione apenada, pero Draco se el acercó en un movimiento felino y le tomó la barbilla.

-Nada de eso, Granger... - comenzó a decirle. El aliento del chico le hacia cosquillas en los labios - Acaso dormiste mal?- Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió.

-No, pero es que...- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Para ti todo tiene un pero... dejate llevar por una sola vez!- dijo el rubio y la tomó por la cintura. Hermione sintió que su estómago se hacia del porte de una aguja. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la otra mano de Malfoy alcanzó su nuca. La parte racional de ella le reclamaba y le llamaba la atención, pero su lado más emocional le hacía porras.

Sus rostros se acercaron en un lento movimiento. Draco solo esperaba el momento en que Hermione lo empujaría y le gritaría un par de insultos por su atrevimiento. Pero el momento aun no llegaba, y no parecía querer llegar. Él solamente rozó sus labios, dejandole un momento para arrepentirse. Los volvió a rozar, buscando el encaje ideal para besarla, y lo encontró, pausadamente comenzó a besarla.

Hermione se horrorizó al darse cuenta que sus ojos se cerraban solos en respuesta al placer y que sus piernas flaqueaban. Hermione estaba paralizada. Tanto así que no pudo responderle el beso. Después de unos segundos, que a Hermione le parecieron horas, Draco rompió el beso. Hermione abrió los ojos con vergüenza. Draco los abrió casi con miedo.

- Her...- comenzó el rubio aun con la chica entre sus brazos, pero fue callado por Hermione, que poniendose de puntillas y quejandose por haber roto el beso, juntó sus labios con los del rubio y se abrazó co fuerza a él.

Pero siempre de lo bueno poco, y tuvieron que separarse. Hermione estaba roja a más no poder y Draco tenía pegada ne su cara una estúpida sonrisa.

-Yo... voy al banquete...- dijo Hermione deshaciendo el abrazo. Draco se sintió por un momento algo desprotegido al dejarla ir.

-_Au revoir, Madmoiselle- _dijo con voz seductora, sin poderse contener.

Hermione no se volteó, pero de haberlo hecho, Draco hubiese visto una igualemente estúpida sonrisa ne la cara de ella.

* * *

_Y... Les gustó? O fue mucha miel sobre hojuelas?_

_Haganmelo saber con un lindo review, ok?_

_Nos vemos prontito que me estan retando!_

_Au revoir_


End file.
